Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Rescued. Supposedly, Sasuke had been rescued by a group of supernatural beings who called themselves the Akatsuki and ever since then, his life was never the same. The vampires, genie, leprechaun, and God knows whatever Kisame was would have been strange enough to deal with, but then he met a kitsune named Naruto and things just got crazier from there.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** This is a Yaoi Story. That means there will be some male x male romantic pairings. It is also a semi 'crackfic.' That means it is intended to be far more humorous than logical, but it may stumble on a more serious plot later. This is also a supernatural/fantasy story. Finally, this is part of my 'new batch of stories.' So viewer reception will play a large role in how quickly this one is updated. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope that you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Emirri who requested a humorous story involving Sasuke and the Akatsuki. Happy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha was one very excited vampire. The plan was all coming together. They would strike at sunset.

"Aren't you going a little overboard?" A six foot leprechaun walks over to him while he smokes on his pipe. "Orochimaru isn't actually going to hurt Sasuke. Well not much, he's way too obsessed with him for that."

Yes, that's right. Kakuzu was a six foot leprechaun and Itachi had learned not to question it. Most of the Akatsuki could most charitably be described as unique and honestly, Kakuzu was normal compared to some of their other comrades.

The question has Itachi rolling his eyes though. "I'm not going overboard." He knew Orochimaru and there was no way in hell that the deviant necromancer was getting his hands on Sasuke.

"Yes, you are." Deidara grins at them as his wings flutter in excitement. "But that's what makes it fun. Yeah?"

The Akatsuki truly did have all kinds of supernatural beings in his ranks, even a dark fairy. To say the least, it was bizarre to watch the blond man flutter his red wings around like that.

Sasori shrugs, but that wasn't an unusual occurrence. "If by fun you mean this could possibly get us all killed, then yeah." Particularly, whenever the sorcerer was dealing with Deidara.

Speaking of Deidara, those wings were something else. To Itachi, they resembled a butterfly's wings. The only difference was Deidara's were much, much larger than any insect's could ever hope to be.

How they supported the artist's weight was still something of a mystery to him. Logically, the beautifully fragile looking wings shouldn't be able to support anyone. Oh well. That didn't really matter. Magic wasn't a force that much cared for being logical anyway.

"Stop being such a buzz kill." A foulmouthed werewolf growls. "I'm pretty damn fucking sure we can handle Orochimaru and his pets."

It was a rare day that Itachi found himself in full agreement with Hidan, but miracles did happen once in awhile. The werewolf was right about one thing. They could most assuredly handle anything Orochimaru threw at them.

"He's right." Kisame smirks, displaying his teeth with pride. "Did you know that Orochimaru's favorite lair has a lake by it?" The merman/siren hybrid had a good reason to be smug about those chompers though. They could rival any vampire's.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact and I plan to use it to our advantage." Itachi returns his friend's smirk.

Kisame was fortunate that he had a Siren for a mother. It was his Siren heritage that allowed Kisame to form legs whenever he pleased. Well at least for a few hours or so. Though it was obvious that the hybrid preferred being underwater when given a choice.

Tobi laughs as if he had truly lost his mind. "Tobi is a good boy." No, Tobi was not a good boy, but whatever. "Tobi will help Itachi save his baby brother! Tobi isn't afraid."

The vampire had never really been all there as far as Itachi could tell. Which was just fine with him. Tobi's fangs worked just as well as the next vampire's.

"Well I have to admit that I do have some reservations about this." Konan sighs as she flaps her gray wings anxiously. "Still, it wouldn't be right to leave the boy with that snake. We should go." The angel nods as if that settled the matter and it probably did.

Nagato almost never disagreed with the bluenette about anything. "Very well then." The genie was besotted by the Heavenly being.

"This is going to be fun." Kisame looks almost giddy. "So how exactly are we going to save the brat?"

That was a good question. It wouldn't be easy. Itachi knew that without a doubt. Orochimaru likely had taken several precautions to protect his lair.

"We'll I figure I'll go to Orochimaru's mansion." The egomaniac had several of them, but there was one that he adored above all others. "I'll politely knock on his door and we'll discuss his unhealthy obsession like rational adults."

Deidara looks at Itachi as if he had grown another head. "That's it?" He frowns at the plan. "That doesn't seem like much of a plan." Of course, Itachi fully understood why the fairy was reacting this way. "You're supposed to be a genius, but that sounds stupid. Yeah?"

That was only because Itachi hadn't listed the rest of his plan. Naturally, this was a fact that Zetsu picks up on quickly. He might blend into the background a lot, but that didn't make unobservant.

"I'm sure there is more to the plan that just that." Zetsu smiles.

Zetsu was a wood nymph. Which explained a lot. The man had green hair and a structure that looked like a Venus Fly Trap around his face. His peculiar features didn't stop there though. He was also half black and half white.

Itachi nods in agreement. "Yes, I took the liberty of drawing up some more detailed plans." He smiles and out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Everyone will have their own role in saving my foolish little brother from that cretin."

He was literally half black as night and half white as snow. It was a bit unnerving to observe at first, but it was also strangely harmonious at the same time.

"That's our Itachi." Kisame throws his head back and laughs. "Beauty and brains." Thank goodness for dim lighting because that comment had Itachi's cheeks burning bright pink.

"Of course." He smiles at his friends. "Have a look at the plans and see if there's anything that you find objectionable or are confused about."

There could be no room for error. Itachi was going to rescue his foolish little brother from Orochimaru and then he could go right back to training with Kakashi. Where he belonged.

* * *

"How do you misplace a baby vampire?" Naruto tries his best not to gape at Kakashi, but the man was making it hard.

Seriously, baby vampires weren't exactly subtle creatures. When a vampire was first turned, they were almost a slave to their bloodlust. There wasn't much on their minds besides bloodlust and well, regular lust.

The silver haired vampire sighs and shakes his head. "First of all, he's not a baby vampire." Uh huh. "He's a fledgling. Sasuke's been a vampire since the Great Depression."

Naruto blinks at that. So he was almost an adult vampire then. That explained a lot.

"So basically, he's got his bloodlust under control enough that he won't stick out too much." The kitsune stares at Kakashi. "Just as long as he's not reckless or stupid." Though he really didn't know much about Sasuke. "So is he you know, reckless or stupid a lot?"

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. "Sasuke is highly intelligent." That was good. "He is also extremely reckless when it comes to getting revenge against his brother." Alright. That last part didn't sound good.

What could this guy's brother have done to elicit such a response and why did Naruto have a bad feeling about this? All of it.

"Before you ask, it's a very long story." The vampire groans as he rubs his temples as if to ward off a stress migraine. "Essentially, Itachi was framed for murder. Sasuke truly believes that it was Itachi who killed their family."

Damn. Wait to drop a bombshell on a guy. Naruto swallows hard as he considers everything Kakashi just told him.

"So he didn't just wander off for more blood." Well at least not a random person's blood anyway. "So what are we going to do about this? Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Kakashi nods. "I know exactly where he's gone and that's why I called you." Uh oh. Alarm bells were now ringing in Naruto's head. "He's gone to 'train' with Orochimaru to get strong enough to kill Itachi and I want you to get him out of there."

Whatever Naruto had been expecting, that wasn't it. The silver haired vampire wanted him to launch an intervention/rescue mission?

"I can do it." Naruto smiles at the other supernatural. "I'm a nine tailed kitsune. So I can pretty much handle anything." After all, nine tailed kitsunes were the most powerful of all kitsunes and he was a golden one to boot. "But I'm going to need a picture of him or something. I mean Orochimaru's got a lot of people at his house of horrors."

That was putting it mildly really. Orochimaru basically had a cult dedicated to 'following' him. He called it the Sound or Otto Village. A village because there were a lot of people who were working for him.

The guy probably fancied himself as an almost divine being really. He was that crazy. Not that that would stop Naruto from saving this mysterious Sasuke person.

"Of course." Kakashi nods as he takes out photo. "This is Sasuke."

Naruto takes the picture and looks at it. "Whoa." For about two seconds before he realizes something very important about Sasuke. "He's one hot bloodsucker."

The kitsune had met a lot of attractive vampires over the years, but Sasuke had lucked out when it came to the genetic lottery or something. If there was a vampire beauty pageant for men, he would have walked away with first place easily.

"Well I suppose." Kakashi chuckles at Naruto's assessment. "He's a bit young looking for my taste. He could pass for a high school or university student, but to each their own." His tone suddenly turns more somber. "Just please save him."

Naruto grins at the other man. "Don't worry." That ass was too hot to let Orochimaru have it. "I will. I'll be back soon." With that being said, the blond quickly takes off. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"Well Kabuto, tell me of his progress." Orochimaru smiles at the Incubus.

Kabuto was his right hand man or should he say demon? There were few beings that the elder vampire trusted completely and Kabuto was one of them.

"As you suspected, he's a superior example of his race." Kabuto smirks as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Much like his brother, he excels at almost any aspect of vampirism. Of course, Itachi has an edge on skill due to the fact he's older, but that can be used to our advantage."

Indeed it could. It had been all too easy to 'lure' Sasuke here. The fledgling had actually come into Orochimaru's care willingly. Something that the elder vampire suspected he wouldn't have done, were it not for Sasuke's desire for revenge.

Orochimaru smiles at the report. "Good." He tilts his head and smiles at Kabuto. "How is he getting along with the other children?"

It didn't matter much, if Sasuke wasn't social. Still, such a question could yield valuable information about his mental state.

"He seems relatively fond of Jugo." Ah yes, of course. "He seems willing to tolerate the banshee's presence." That made sense. Karin was a useful ally to have on your side. "As for Suigetsu, the two are butting heads quite a bit, but in the end I expect Sasuke might forge some sort of understanding with him. Sasuke is more or less ignoring anyone else besides us at the moment though."

Hmm. A loner then. Well that made sense. Given that the vampire had lost his family, Sasuke might even be afraid of forming attachments.

It was really such a shame. Orochimaru would have liked to form a much closer attachment to Sasuke, but that could come later. For now, he had to gain the other vampire's trust.

Orochimaru nods approvingly at Kabuto. "You've done well." So Sasuke was only interested on finding allies who could help him kill Itachi. That's about what he expected. "I should probably go and check on Sasuke." He was likely thirsty by now.

"As you wish, My Lord." Kabuto smiles at him. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Devotion was shining in the other supernatural being's eyes. Just the way that Orochimaru liked it to.

He merely shakes his head though and dismisses Kabuto. It was important to show him favor, but not to spoil him. If he did the latter, the other man might get absurd notions into his head such as that Kabuto was his equal.

Which was just an absurd thought on its face. Orochimaru was a legendary Sannin. One of the strongest supernatural beings of his generation. There was no way that some lowly incubus, could ever be his equal. No matter how talented Kabuto might be.

"No, you may go now." Orochimaru nods as he heads off to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke glares at Karin. "Why are my boxers missing?" This was utterly ridiculous.

He had come here to get stronger and instead, the vampire was constantly trying to protect his virtue from a frisky banshee. A banshee who was constantly trying to seduce him.

Did Karin even realize that she wasn't a succubus? Sasuke didn't think so. She certainly acted like she thought was.

"Oh I was just washing them for you." The red head smiles at him. "Though that does answer the age old question. Boxers or briefs?"

Proving that he had the worst timing ever, Suigetsu walks into the room at that moment and smirks at Sasuke. "I told you that she was obsessed with your undead ass."

A gag. Sasuke really needed to get one of those. It was the only way he was going to make it through all this without brutally murdering Suigetsu.

"Just shut up." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I wish you were a full merman and not half shape shifter. Then I wouldn't have to deal with your stupid ass or should I say tail?"

Yeah. Suigetsu had a mermaid for a mother and apparently an adventurous shape shifting father. Sasuke really didn't need to know any details beyond that. Thank you, very much.

"Suigetsu, how many times have I told you that it's a bad idea to annoy vampires?" Jugo laughs as stands in the doorway.

Jugo was nice though. The giant kept saying that he was Sasuke's shield. Sasuke didn't understand why for the life of him. Something about him taking Kimimaro's place. Whatever that meant.

He wasn't going to argue. The raven haired vampire was just happy that there was at least one other moderately sane person in this place. Seriously, he was surrounded by crazy people.

"Oh come on." Sugietsu grins at him. "I'm just having a little fun."

* * *

This was going to be so much fun. Obito had hated Orochimaru for centuries, but had never had an excuse to kill him. Now, he did.

The other vampire had actually 'kidnapped' a member of his family. Not that Itachi and Sasuke knew that of course. He played his part to perfection, after all. To most of the outside world, he was Tobi. A foolish vampire.

"Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi is getting tired." He smiles at his friends as the Akatsuki make their way towards Orochimaru's mansion. "How much further?"

To others, he was known as Madara. Madara was infamous in the supernatural community. He was also a member of a rather elite club. In theory, vampires could never die of old age…though only a tiny fraction of a sliver of vampires had lived as long as Madara had. He was older than the pyramids.

"Not much further." Itachi nods at him. "Don't worry. We'll be there soon."

His ancestor didn't mind Obito occasionally masquerading as him though.. If anything, Obito was quite certain that Madara got a kick out of 'messing with people' by being in two places at once.

"Why can't we just blow the place up?" Deidara frowns at Itachi. "Yeah?!"

That was an interesting proposal, but it could backfire easily. What if Sasuke was caught in the blast.

"You're such an idiot." Sasori glares at Deidara. "We're trying to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru. Not get him killed."

It was hard to tell really. Was that sexual tension or did Sasori just despise the blonde? Obito could never quite figure it out himself. Oh well. That was a matter for another day.

"Well you know, he could dodge." Deidara grumbles. "Yeah!"

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrive at Orochimaru's Mansion. Itachi had never been so happy to see a place owned by the Sannin before in his entire existence either. His friends were driving him crazy.

"Alright." The elder Uchiha brother nods his head at them. "You've all been given your assignments. It's time to save Sasuke." From his own foolish decisions.

Nagato steps forwards and shakes his head. "There's just one problem with the plan." He points towards the bushes. "An unforeseen variable, if you will."

Hidan's eyes were the first to follow the red head's hand. Not surprisingly, the werewolf decides to show off his vulgar vocabulary again.

"It's a fucking nine tailed fox!" The silver haired Akatsuki yells.

Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. The golden kitsune had been sneaking off, but he definitely heard that. Damn it. This just wasn't his day.

Before anyone could say anything, the Kitsune shimmers over to them. "Can you guys keep it down?" He laughs. "I'm trying to mount a rescue mission here."

It was a mark of how confident the kitsune was that he didn't hesitate to reveal himself to them. Surely, the other supernatural realized that they weren't human and how dangerous it could be to confront them. Though it seemed as though kitsune didn't care.

"Well that's quite the coincidence." Konan smiles at him, obviously enchanted by his tails. "So are we. Let me take a wild guess, you're also trying to save Sasuke as well?"

Naruto blinks at her in confusion. "Yeah." Those azure eyes were looking the bluenette up and down in amazement. "How'd you know?"

Shockingly enough, the other members of the Akatsuki were being quiet. Itachi could only hope that they knew to keep their mouths shut in front of such a powerful magical being.

Nine tailed kitsunes were the most powerful of their breed. Their magical abilities were diverse and the fact that the blond had lived long enough to grow nine tails told Itachi everything he needed to know about the other man. He was powerful.

"Well I suppose my foolish little brother has always been popular." Itachi sighs.

Naruto blinks again and looks at Itachi with calculating eyes. "He's your brother?" Itachi was being judged. "Yeah, I guess I could see that. You're both hot, but I gotta say….I still prefer Sasuke."

Wonderful. A nine tailed kitsune was lusting after his foolish little brother and to make matters worse, it was a golden kitsune. Why couldn't anything ever be easy?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Please keep in mind that this fic is intended to be rather silly, but it might get more serious later. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Naruto had to say that the Akatsuki as they called themselves were completely crazy. Crazy, but brilliant.

"So you're just going to knock on the door and then they're going to ambush the place?" Naruto looks around at the rather diverse group. "Well, I have to give you points for originality, but I'm kinda on a mission here too."

The sexy vampire nods at him in understanding. That family had some damn good genes. Seriously, Naruto couldn't really get over it.

Itachi smiles at the blond. "That's fine." The bloodsucker still looks disturbingly cheerful to Naruto. "I wanted to have him sent back to Kakashi anyway and I know that's who sent you."

That was freaky. Of course, the Kitsune knew that vampires were definitely power players in the supernatural community. Usually though, they couldn't actually read minds.

"Alright." Naruto nods at that. "So I'll help you guys save Sasuke's sexy ass and then with any luck, I'll get to grope said ass on the way back to Kakashi's."

Itachi smacks him upside the head for that. Normally, Naruto would have been angry at being hit. Though in hindsight, he should have seen that one coming. The vampire was Sasuke's apparently very overprotective brother. So he'd let that one slid.

"Stop talking about my brother in such a crude fashion." Itachi clucks his tongue disapprovingly at Naruto. "It's positively vulgar and I won't stand for it."

Kisame just grins at that. "Don't let him fool you." He winks. "Itachi usually likes vulgar. Otherwise, he wouldn't belong to me."

Whoa. Naruto hadn't seen that one coming. So the sexy vamp and whatever the merman were together? Talk about opposites attracting.

Itachi glares at the other supernatural being. "I suppose that introductions are in order." He quickly starts pointing to everyone and giving their names, before ending with his lover. "This is Kisame and despite the fact that he has a habit of putting his fins in his mouth, he is my lover."

They definitely bickered like an old married couple. It was amusing, but Naruto didn't care about that stuff. Love was love.

"Yes, I know that Itachi likes them on the exotic side." The angel shakes her head. "For now though, we've got more important things to focus on."

She was pretty, but the genie definitely wasn't letting go of her waist anytime soon. "Correct." Nagato's lavender eyes were glaring at Naruto like he wanted to rip his head off just for daring to look at his angel. "Shall we get going?"

The jealous bastard was right though. They did need to focus, if they were going to save Sasuke's obscenely hot ass from the creep. That was the nickname that Naruto had mentally given to Orochimaru.

"Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi is worried." A vampire with an orange mask looks at the mansion anxiously. "What are we going to do about the guards?"

Deidara just grins as he shows a lot of clay in his hands. "Don't worry." Which probably was enchanted. "Art is an explosion and will get their attention. Yeah?"

Great. The clay must have been some kind of explosive. Well, whatever worked.

"Well, I can have some grass wrap around them." Zetsu nods thoughtfully. "So that will slow them down a bit and Kisame can obviously handle the lake."

Now, they were talking. Though Naruto had to admit Zetsu was the strangest looking wood nymph that he had ever seen. Then again, Kakuzu was a six foot leprechaun. So yeah, he wasn't going to judge.

Hidan frowns and for a moment, he was disturbingly quiet. "I'd say send Fluffy to deal with them, but Sasuke doesn't know him and might not come."

Fluffy? Naruto twitches at that. That mangy werewolf had definitely not called him that!

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." It was the name that Sasuke would be screaming later. "You're an idiot, but I guess it'd be best if Itachi knocked."

Sasuke seriously thought Itachi was some kind of murderer. So he'd chase after the older vampire. Which would give them plenty of opportunity to grab him.

"He's right." Sasori nods. "We've got a plan." Naruto wasn't really sure what the red head was, but obviously he was magical somehow. "Let's try not to get anyone killed and it'd probably be best, if someone knocked Sasuke out."

Now it was Naruto's turn to frown. He didn't like the thought of someone knocking out the gorgeous baby (well fledgling) vamp unconscious. It might be the only way to keep him safe though.

"Got it." Naruto gives them all dark looks. "Don't be any rougher than you have to be. The poor guy is probably going to wake up terrified out of his mind."

* * *

Buzz. _Buzz!_ _ **Buzz!**_ Orochimaru sighs as he stops on his way to see Sauske. His damn cell phone was going off like crazy and that could only mean one thing.

"I'm a little busy." The vampire sighs as he answers. "Is this urgent?" Danzo was calling him.

Of course, he was doing his best to hide his disgust from the other man. The two of them were business partners, but that didn't mean that Orochimaru particularly cared for him.

Some colorful swearing is heard on the other side of the line. "I don't give a damn." This must be serious. "I have reports that Kakashi was spotted talking to a kitsune a short while ago." The fossil almost never cursed.

Hmm. That was interesting though. A kitsune, huh? He hadn't encountered one of those in awhile.

"Well, good for Kakashi." The ashen skinned vampire laughs. "Everyone should be so fortunate. You know, I've always been rather fond of them." Unfortunately, it was unlikely he'd ever catch one. "It's a shame that they're so good at Hide and Seek."

There was an irritated growl on the other end of the line. "I didn't call you to discuss your supernatural fetishes." Right because Danzo was never any fun. "I called you because it's likely Kakashi is paying the fox to 'rescue' Sasuke."

Damn it. Hmm. Well that just wouldn't do at all. Oh well. Orochimaru knew exactly what to do if that did indeed turn out to be the case.

"Well, thank you for the warning." He smiles into the phone. "Though I'm quite certain that I can handle it and as an added bonus, I'll add a kitsune to my collection."

There was more swearing. "You're a fucking idiot!" Hmm. The fossil did seem especially riled up today. "It was a _**golden**_ kitsune!"

Oh. Well that changed things dramatically. This could actually be dangerous.

"How many tails?" Orochimaru tilts his head thoughtfully into the phone. "I've got quite a large coven here. I'm sure that we can handle even a six or seven tailed kitsune relatively easily."

There was a pause and the vampire could feel Danzo's killer intent radiating on the phone. "He's got nine damn tails." This wasn't good. "So you better prepare for one Hell of an assault!"

Nine tails. Kitsune power was easily judged. A one tailed kitsune was well just cute. Hardly a threat to anyone, unless they happened to outsmart them. A nine tailed kitsune was practically a god or goddess of destruction when provoked though.

"I'll see what I can do." With that being said, Orochimaru hangs up and heads towards Kabuto. "KABUTO, we need to make preparations. We're likely going to be attacked soon."

His first instinct was to flee, but Orochimaru never got the chance. That's when the door bell rang on the other side of the mansion and he curses.

"Sasuke is on that side." Damn it! "I'M COMING, SASUKE! DON'T ANSWER THAT DOOR!" Orochimaru races towards his favorite fledgling, but he had no way of knowing if he would be too late or not.

* * *

Itachi waits outside the door was the assault starts. Kisame was making the waters rise to unbelievably high levels and now it was rushing towards the windows.

He wasn't the only one showing off those. "Art is an explosion!" The psychotic fairy was high in the sky and throwing his clay bombs everywhere.

It was strangely beautiful, but also annoying. Did Deidara not know the meaning of the word discretion? Apparently, he did not.

That's when dozens of supernatural beings started making their way out of the mansion. Konan was ready for them though. The angel dives down and slams into several of them.

"Get away from my wife!" Nagato was well, Nagato.

Gods and Goddesses help anyone who was foolish enough to get near that Genie's woman. He was hurling stakes at their hearts that he had just created at the drop of a hat.

"There are definite advantages to having a genie for a friend." Itachi muses.

Now, where was Kakuzu. He might be able to find Sasuke faster for them. He was a leprechaun.

"Sasuke is coming towards the door." Kakuzu seems to almost read Itachi's mind. "So you better be ready to grab him." He sends several rainbows at their enemies, blinding a few of them for a few crucial seconds.

Yes, Sasuke was coming towards them. He'd be there soon and then, he'd get sent right back to Kakashi. He must never be allowed to know the truth.

 _"Your brother is a newborn vampire." Danzo walked towards Itachi. "You understand why the rest of your family had to die, do you not? He doesn't have to."_

 _Their Coven was dead. Danzo had somehow stolen all their daylight rings and made sure they were outside when the light came up. An army had made sure of that._

 _Itachi snarled at the old man. "You were worried that our family was becoming too influential." There might have been merit to that idea, but at the moment Itachi wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. "Because we are the descendants of Madara and Izuna. What do you think will happen to you when Madara finds out about this?"_

 _Their ancestor would mount his head and guts all over the place. There would be tales written about whatever vile manner of death he undoubtedly subject Danzo to._

 _"Madara hasn't been seen in centuries." He smirked at Itachi. "As you know the only 'real' sightings of him have been Obito in reality." Damn him. "If you're hoping for him to save you and Sasuke, I wouldn't hold your breath."_

 _Itachi lunged at Danzo, but the man threw holy water at him. It was like acid. The liquid burned straight into his face and made him howl in pain. Still, Itachi tried to murder him in vain. A witch stopped him though._

 _One he recognized from ancient magical texts. "What do you mean that Madara hasn't been sighted for centuries?!" She was also pissed._

 _"Oh…we'll, don't worry." Danzo smiled at her. "We will find him. I brought you back. Anything is possible."_

 _Kaguya. A powerful witch who had fallen in love with a vampire and created the Fountain of Youth._

 _"I want my son back!" She snarled._

 _Madara wasn't actually her son, but he was the reincarnation of her son. Which apparently was close enough for the woman. Not that it got her far. Danzo quickly summoned her heart out of her body and she stopped moving._

 _"Women are such emotional creatures." Danzo smiled at him. "No matter their age. Now as I was saying, I'm willing to make you a deal."_

 _What could he say to that? He could control Kaguya. The most powerful witch to have ever lived and also the mother of their Clan in a way._

 _"I'm listening." Itachi grimaced._

So that's how it happened. Itachi had promised to take the fall as long as Sasuke was spared. Everything had been 'fine' until Sasuke went to Orochimaru and Itachi knew he had to act.

* * *

One minute Sasuke had been arguing with Sugietsu and Karin and the next, it sounded like bombs were going off. Naturally, Sasuke did the only thing that a fledgling vampire could do in his situation. He ran towards the source of the noise to see what the Hell was going on.

"Sassy, wait!" Suigetsu tries to chase after him.

So did Karin and Suigetsu. That didn't stop him. He needed to see what was going on and once got the door open, he gasps. Could any of this really be happening?

"It's been a long time." Itachi smiles at him. "Foolish little brother."

A werewolf, angel, dark fairy, wood nymph, merman, angel, genie, and Gods and Goddesses only knew what else were outside clashing with Orochimaru's forces. That and Itachi was standing right in front of him as if this was all normal.

"Yes, it has been." His fangs elongate. "You must have a death wish coming here and bringing those freaks with you."

Sasuke couldn't think. All he could do was see red as he rushes straight at Itachi. Today would be the day that the abomination died. He would make sure of it.

"Sasuke, it's not very nice to judge people based on their species." Itachi had the audacity to dodge him.

That was fine though. "Sasuke, get away from him!" He'd tear Itachit to pieces slowly and savor his agonized screams as he did so. Karin's words meant nothing to him at this point as he attacks Itachi again and again.

He'd avenge their coven. Itachi would be sent to Hell and their family could finally rest in peace!

"Not so fast." That's when Sasuke feels grass wrap around his feet. "I think that it's time for you to take a nice little nap." It was the damn wood nymph.

Sasuke tries to free himself from the grass and manages to just before the strange looking being managed to sock him. "You're such a coward, Itachi." He spits at him in disgust. "Now, you have a Flower Boy fighting your battles for you?"

There was also a werewolf who was literally tearing Orochimaru's followers' heads off. Sasuke wasn't exaggerating. He could see at least six scattered across the battlefield and probably twice as many limbs.

"Die!" The werewolf was somehow able to talk in his wolf form. "That's what you get for challenging me!"

Sasuke wouldn't mourn them, but his brother was traveling with freaks. Of course, he should have seen that coming. It didn't matter though. Itachi would be dead soon.

"I think your friend has the right idea." Sasuke smirks at Itachi. "Though it will be you who dies today." A red head sends a puppet flying at him and Sasuke barely has time to dodge.

"Everything will be as it should." He narrows his eyes. "Resisting us is only going to make things worse for you in the long run."

Pft. Like he was going to listen to these sick bastards. Sasuke was going to end them all!

"DIE!" He snarls as he charges towards them with his fangs bared.

He didn't get far though. Soon he was wrapped up in something large and _fluffy_? That didn't make any sense though.

"It's alright." Fluffy, soft, silky, and warm. "We've got you." It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he was being 'tied up' in luxurious tails. "Just drink this and you'll feel better."

Sasuke was about to say something to that, but that's when he smells blood. Delicious blood. He'd never smelled anything so good in his entire life and it had him practically salivating before it was shoved into his mouth.

A kitsune was feeding him blood. Sasuke should be killing Itachi, but he was restrained and this golden fox was feeding him amazing blood. Instinct was taking over and so Sasuke fed. Well at least until everything went black.

* * *

Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "Let's get out of here." He hated having to knock out the vampire hottie, but it was the only way to keep him safe. "You've all got a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up because I am not having his sexy ass hate me."

The others simply nod and they make a fast retreat. It was tempting to just blow up Orochimaru's place, but they had far more important things to do. Like taking care of Sasuke.

A few minutes later, Sasori creates a portal. "I just didn't want them to sense it." Ah. That made sense. "Come on. This will take us back to the castle and we'll take him back to Kakashi, after we're sure that he's alright."

The castle that they were apparently all staying in. That sounded good to Naruto. "Is there a dungeon in the castle?" Because that could be fun, he thinks to himself as he carries Sasuke through the portal.

The thought of Sasuke in a dungeon with him definitely had possibilities. Of course, that was assuming the gorgeous vampire ever forgave him for being sneaky. He'd just have to be persuasive though.

"Of course, there's a fucking dungeon in the castle." Hidan smirks at him. "We have all sorts of fun there." Hmm. Maybe, he should stick around for awhile.

These people appreciated the importance of dungeons and presumably Sasuke might be with them for the immediate future. Though he wasn't sure why Itachi wanted his brother to think he'd murdered his family, Sasuke was probably going to figure out the truth anyway.

"Sounds good." Naruto smirks as he steps through the other side of the portal and ends up in what looked like a living room of sorts. "So where should I put him? I don't want him to bolt or anything."

Itachi shakes his head. "Come with me." He smiles at him. "We have plenty of guest rooms here. I would stay with him, but that would only make the situation worse."

Great. Naruto liked where this was going as the other Akatsuki members followed him. He'd heard of these guys, now that he thought about it.

The Akatsuki were known throughout the world. They were some serious badasses. Not as badass as him, but still up there.

"Well, I don't mind watching him." Naruto grins at Itachi.

Itachi glances at Konan. "Go with him." He sighs and shakes his head dramatically. "I'd rather not have my brother waking and having to deal with a frisky fox."

Hey! What was wrong with that? Naruto always made sure that his lovers enjoyed being with him. He was a kitsune and his species had a reputation to protect as being exceptional lovers.

"Alright." She smiles and kisses the genie. "I'll see you soon, My Love." With that being said, Naruto sighs as he walks off with the angel and Sasuke.

It wasn't all bad though. He still had a gorgeous vampire in his arms. He'd end up frisking Sasuke sooner or later. Whether Itachi Uchiha liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to get this story updated soon, but just wasn't quite in a silly enough mood to work on it for a bit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story and as always, suggestions or requests are welcome.

 **Chapter Notation:** Once again, this is intended to a silly fic. So while all the flirting may be out of character, it's there for comedic purposes. Oh and **Prohibere movere** is Latin for stop moving. With that in mind, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

"He's gorgeous." That was the first thing Sasuke hears as he regains conscious.

The voice was vaguely familiar. He'd definitely heard it before, but the vampire couldn't remember where. Sasuke did know one thing though. Whoever was speaking wasn't a threat to him.

Feminine laughter also confirms another important fact. "Yes, he is." His admirer wasn't alone. "That's really not the point though." There was a woman with him and apparently, she was more focused than her male companion.

"Oh don't worry." He laughs right along with her. "I wasn't too hard on him and I did give him some of my blood." Blood? "So it's not like I hurt him." So that was it.

It was all coming back to him now. Itachi and his 'friends' had ambushed one of Orochimaru's hideouts. There were fluffy tails surrounding him and Sasuke could remember delicious blood being forced into his mouth.

He'd never tasted anything like that before. "You're the kitsune." That's why the thought of the other man's blood was making his fangs elongate. "From the battle." It was magical, Sasuke thinks to himself as he finally opens his eyes.

"Oh hey!" Only to be greeted by the bluest pair of eyes that Sasuke had ever seen. "You're awake." That and the sight of nine large, fluffy tails swaying happily.

He couldn't help, but be reminded of a dog. This fox demon was ecstatic to see him. He was actually wagging his tails like some beloved pet or something.

Sasuke nods dumbly at him. "Yeah." He didn't really know how to react to the image of a golden kitsune acting like a lovable golden retriever or something.

So blue were his eyes and so impressive was al that fluff, that Sasuke had almost forgotten about the angel until she said something. "Good." Those wings were large and impressive, but the fox was still stealing the show as far as he was concerned.

Why was the angel happy to see him though? She was with Itachi. Shouldn't she want him dead?

"I imagine that this is all terribly confusing for you." The woman looks at him sympathetically. "So I'll do my best to explain everything to you." Good luck with that. Sasuke was feeling dazed, confused, and amused all at once. "I am Konan and this is Naruto."

Naruto seems terribly pleased with himself for some reason. "That's right." Sasuke just couldn't figure out why exactly. "Remember that name. You'll be screaming it later." Oh. That's why.

He had always heard tales about how kitsunes were sensual creatures, but this was ridiculous. Didn't Naruto understand what was going on?

"Right." Sasuke rolls his for a moment before turning his attention to Konan. "I have no idea what the hell an angel is doing working with Itachi, but you're going to tell me where he is."

Konan's lips twitch upwards in amusement. "Was that pun intentional?" Oh right. Angel and hell, probably not his best word choice there. "It was quite clever." Whatever though.

Sasuke had more important things to worry about. He had to find Itachi and avenge his family. Konan could laugh her wings off later.

"No." The raven haired vampire really didn't care for her jokes. "If you don't tell me where Itachi is there, I will intentionally rip your damn wings off."

Konan blinks at that. "Mmm." She glances up and down the length of his form appreciatively. "You know, it's a bit of a shame really." What the hell? "Naruto is right. You're gorgeous and feisty, but I'm afraid that my heart already belongs to another."

Did this woman not realize she was an angel? So why was she acting like some stupid succubus?

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto growls at Konan. "Paws off!" Damn right. "I saw him first. He's mine." Wait. What?

Konan laughs softly and shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She smiles at them both as if she found the entire situation to be the funniest thing she had ever heard of. "I truly meant no offense. I was only making an observation."

Well she was about to observe his foot up her posterior, if she didn't shut up. Now, he knew why her wings were gray instead of white or black. The women wasn't a light or dark angel.

"You're stuck somewhere in the perverted middle." Sasuke snorts in disgust. "That's why you're not a fallen angel or a regular angel. Isn't it?"

Konan shakes her head at that. "You really are a feisty one." She pauses for a moment. "That's a story for another day, but that's partially accurate. We've all got a story to tell though."

Right. Whatever. "Well, you can have fun telling it to Blondie." Because Sasuke most certainly didn't care. "What I want to know is where is Itachi?"

Sasuke tries to sit up, only to realize he couldn't. He was restrained by some heavy duty chains. These were like medieval.

"He's in the castle." Naruto sighs as he looks at him apologetically. "I know that this a lot to take in, but there are things that you don't know." Uh huh. "That you should. So just give the guy a chance to explain."

Like Hell! "There is absolutely nothing that bastard can say that will explain away him SLAUGHTERING everyone!" They were once a happy family. They had once been the envy of the supernatural world and now, he was alone!

There was a slight pause as the door opens. It took Sasuke exactly two seconds to realize what was going on and that's when he tries to lunge at the murderer who had just arrived on the scene.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" His fangs were bared and Sasuke was about to rip Itachi's head off, when the chains stop him.

Itachi sighs as he looks at him. "Foolish little brother, you're tied to the bed in chains made of the strongest material Medieval Europe had to offer." Yeah. So? "You're not going to get out of there and by some miracle you did, you'd never defeat me in combat."

There was just no end to the indignities this bastard would thrust upon him. "By the time I'm done you, you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery." Sasuke seethes at him.

There was a quiet sigh from behind him as Sasuke hears a small grunt of discomfort. It took him a second to realize what was going on. The kitsune had bitten himself again.

"Sasuke, you need to listen to him." Naruto smiles as he strides over to the angry vampire. "If you do, I'll be happy to let you drink as much as you want and to screw your brains out."

For a moment, his anger fades. Only to be replaced by disbelief. The kitsune was glorious, but he had to be kidding.

"Do you ever think about anything other than _**that**_?!" Sasuke snarls at him. "I'm trying to avenge my family here!" Apparently, kitsunes could only think with one tail at a time. "I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend!"

Itachi blinks. He obviously was having the same reaction Sasuke was. "Well, I suppose the two aren't mutually exclusive." Like Sasuke was going to take love advice from the butcher who had nearly caused their line to go extinct. "Though I have wronged you brother."

No really? Sasuke never would have guessed that. What with the whole turning into a homicidal maniac thing!

"Exactly!" Naruto beams as if the matter was settled. "Maybe, some blood would make you feel better?" He places his hand by Sasuke's mouth.

He hated himself for it, but Sasuke couldn't resist. "No one should taste this good." Did all kitsunes taste this way. "I'm still going to kill Itachi though."

As soon as swallows the blood, Sasuke felt stronger. He smirks at that as he tugs on the chains and they finally give way.

"Sasuke, don't be foolish." Itachi's eyes narrow.

Oh he wasn't being foolish. "Finally, I'm going to send you right where you belong." Sasuke grins half drunk off his righteous fury as he charges at Itachi. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

Orochimaru still couldn't believe this. He sighs as he surveys the damage. It was extensive, but that was the least of his worries really.

"We'll find them." Kabuto assures him. "The Akatsuki can't have gotten far and I'm quite certain we have all their properties on file."

They had better. Danzo would never forgive him for allowing Sasuke to run away and he had Kaguya. Just the thought of that witch was enough to make even Orochimaru shiver with dread.

Yes, they could find them easily enough. "That's the easy part." It was what would come next that would prove far more difficult. "They've got a golden kitsune on their side though."

How the hell was he supposed to compete with that? Orochimaru wasn't even entirely sure that he could defeat a nine tailed kitsune like Naruto and he didn't feel like testing his luck to find out.

"So he flew the coop." Suigetsu shrugs as he strides over towards them. "We all know that Sassy hated it here anyway. Why not just let him be?"

The hybrid was insane, if he thought that was a viable option. "You're going back in that damn tank." Suigetsu's abilities were impressive, but Orochimaru was certainly not in the mood to tolerate his behavioral quirks.

That's when his cell starts beeping and Orochimaru makes the mistake of answering it. He really should have known better.

"He escaped." It wasn't a question. "You let Sasuke Uchiha leave your care and now, he's Gods and Goddesses only knows where!" Danzo was furious.

Perhaps even angry enough to throw him to Kaguya. Orochimaru gulps at that thought. He needed to come up with a way to save his hide.

"We'll get him back." The vampire in question just didn't know how yet. "If the fox took him, he still hates Itachi and I can give him what he needs to kill his brother." That was why Sasuke had come to him in the first place, after all. "He'll come back on his own."

That was the wrong thing to say. "If he's with the Akatsuki, Itachi might very well tell him the truth." A terrifying thought to be certain. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Kaguya kill you and use your remains for whatever spells she needs to bring Sasuke back?"

Damn it. Who really knew what that witch was capable of? Orochimaru certainly didn't and he most assuredly didn't want to find out.

"Because, I have an army of loyal followers who will do everything in their power to bring Sasuke back to us." They would move Heaven and Earth to do so if necessary. "Who else do you know that can mobilize such a force on such short notice and who is willing to face the Akatsuki?"

It goes quiet for a few precious seconds before Danzo answers him. "Very well." Those seconds were far too short-lived. "I expect he'll be back by the next Full Moon or I will allow Kaguya to do as she pleases with you."

Orochimaru gulps at that. He didn't know exactly why Danzo had decided on the Full Moon, but he knew that it probably wasn't a coincidence. Goodness only knows what sorts of vile things the Full Moon would enable Kaguya to do.

"I understand." He nods shakily. "I'll organize a team now."

"Good." Danzo hisses at him as though he were truly a snake who was about to crush Orochmaru. "Do not fail me. If you do not bring him back, you shall wish that you were never born."

Orochimaru was about to respond to that, but Danzo hangs up on him before the vampire could. Wonderful. Now, he had a month to find Sasuke or else to suffer what would likely be a fate far worse than death.

"Suigetsu, go and find Jugo and Karin." He shakes his head. "I want you both to bring Sasuke back here immediately. Should you require any materials or fighters to be sent with you, all you need to do is call."

The merman hybrid looks at him in confusion. "I thought that you wanted me to go back in the tank?" He did, but beggars couldn't be choosers and all that. "So which is it?"

Kabuto smacks Suigetsu upside the head. "Just get going, you idiot." The Incubus sneers at him. "One doesn't keep Lord Orochimaru waiting!"

For a moment, it seemed that the violet eyed shape shifter hybrid might actually argue. "Fine." Fortunately, he didn't though and Suigetsu takes off to organize the rest of Taka.

A month had never seemed like such a short amount of time before, but Orochimaru knew that he couldn't fail. His very existence depended on finding that Uchiha and bringing him back into the fold before he discovered the truth.

* * *

It was brutal. In all Naruto's years, he had never seen anything like this. This hatred that Sasuke possessed towards his brother.

"Stop it!" The kitsune screams.

The sounds of Sasuke's snarls and attempts to tear Itachi apart were so loud that the rest of the Akatsuki came running. It would have been touching, if the situation wasn't so damn serious.

Sasuke either didn't hear him or didn't care. The two Uchihas were now rolling around on the floor. Their fangs were bared and they were vying for dominance.

"Prohibere movere!" Sasori waves his hands and suddenly, both vampires stop moving.

"Good job!" Deidara's wings flap around almost faster than Naruto could blink. "Yeah?"

Sasori rolls his eyes at him. "Idiot." There was a lot of love there, Naruto snickers to himself.

Sasuke was livid though. Naruto knew all about magic and right now, the young vampire was trying his best to free himself from Sasori's 'curse.' He wasn't having much luck though.

"Stay out of this!" Venom. Sasuke's gorgeous eyes were filled with so much venom that it made Naruto's heart break for him. "Itachi, fight your own damn battles. Stop having your circus of freaks do it for you!"

"Damn." Hidan laughs. "He's got a mouth on him. So, baby vamp would you like to head down to the dungeon with me?"

Naruto twitches at that. How dare this fleabag try to steal _**his**_ vampire from him? Clearly, Sasuke liked him better.

"Paws off." He could feel his fangs growing larger and his pupils becoming slits. "He's mine."

Hidan was a werewolf. He should understand about respecting a claim, even if the fool obviously had no common sense.

Sasuke glares at Naruto. "I never agreed to be yours!" That was such a technicality. "I told you that I wasn't looking for boyfriend." His gaze was soon directed towards Itachi. "Not until he's dead at least."

Hmm. Well, right now it was kinda tempting. It'd definitely win him some brownie points with Sasuke.

"Don't even think about it." Kisame grins at Sasuke. "Come on. Don't be like that." Oh damn. This wasn't going to go over well. "We can all be good friends here." He smirks at him. "After all, you've got the same hot ass as your older brother. So I'm sure that you'll be rather popular around here."

Naruto didn't know what was worse. The fact that Kisame had treated Sasuke like a kid or he was checking out the fledgling vampire's assets.

Oh wait. On second thought, Naruto knew. It was definitely the latter.

"Kisame, you're not helping matters!" Itachi snaps at him. "Sasuke, there's just so much that you don't know and you do deserve to know the truth."

A nymph nods at that. "He's right." A freaking wood nymph. "I'm Zetsu by the way. I suppose we should all introduce ourselves." So that's exactly what all the Akatsuki proceeds to do.

What was a wood nymph doing in a castle? That didn't make any sense. Shouldn't he be in a forest or something?

Wait. Naruto really needed to focus here. There were far more important things at stake than Zetsu's natural habitat.

"Right." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I don't give a damn about any of your names. Other than maybe Naruto's."

Naruto winks at him. "I knew that you would come around eventually." Yes, he was so making progress.

Nagato snorts at that. Which wasn't very cool of him. How was he supposed to win the vampire over, if everyone kept bugging him in the middle of it?

"Will you all just shut up?" Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "Itachi is trying to tell the brat something." Oh right.

Itachi shoots Kakuzu a grateful look. "Thank you." He sighs and shakes his head. "Sasuke, I won't lie." That was damn good because Naruto wouldn't tolerate anyone lying to the sexy vampire. "I did kill our family, but it wasn't for the reasons you think."

Sasuke blinks as he stares at Itachi. It took Naruto a second to realize what was going on, but he did.

"Sasori or Nagato, you might wanna make sure that they can't kill each other." The spell that had temporarily paralyzed Sasuke and Itachi was definitely wearing off. "Like right now." Itachi had shaken his head just a little bit too much for Sasuke not to notice.

The sorcerer nods and recasts it. Good. That should keep the two gorgeous brothers from killing each other.

"Got it covered." He nods at the blonde approvingly.

Sasuke glares at all of them. "What don't I know?" Naruto couldn't blame the ravishing vamp for being angry. "What could you possibly have to say to me that will make you killing our entire family okay?!"

Itachi bites his lower lip. It was amazing. Naruto had never seen someone 'shrink' so quickly before. It was like the elder brother really wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and hide away from the rest of the world.

"What I did will never be okay." Yeah. "But I did it to prevent a war." Damn right.

Sasuke gapes at Itachi. "You what?" You could have heard a pin drop at that moment and for good reason. Naruto was pretty sure that that those two sentences had just completely changed Sasuke's entire life.

There was only one question left to answer. How was Sasuke going to react to that little bombshell being dropped into his lap?


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this update took forever. I got sidetracked by my schedule, other stories, and technical difficulties . For those who are curious, feel free to check out my profile for information about update rates. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Itachi had hoped this day would never come, but there was no turning back now. His foolish little brother was about to find the truth. It was now up to him to make sure Sasuke didn't do something particularly reckless.

"Our family was extremely influential, Sasuke." Itachi bites his lower lip.

Perhaps a bit harder than was necessary because the taste of his on blood was soon on his fang. Just a drop, but enough to make his eyes bleed red.

The younger vampire glares at him. "So that gave you the right to kill them?!" Itachi's red eyes likely weren't helping matters, but blood always did that to him.

"Chill out, Gorgeous." Hidan grins at him. "Or like I said, I can take you to the dungeon. We put that filthy mouth of yours to better use there."

Immediately, he receives two Uchiha Death Glares in response. Their family was extraordinarily talented. That much was obvious, but their death glares were almost unparalleled.

 _ **SMACK!**_ Sasuke's fist goes flying almost as faster than a human eye could see and sends Hidan crashing back into the wall.

"If you don't shut up, I will kill you." His eyes narrow at him. "Fleabag."

Deidara's wings flutter excitedly. "I like him." He winks at Sasuke. "Yeah! So you don't like dungeons then. Hmm." This wouldn't end well. "What do you think about classrooms?"

Sasuke's lips pull back in a snarl. He might be a vampire, but right now he was acting more like a werewolf than Hidan did.

"Owe!" Speaking of which, the werewolf was starting to stand up. "You're definitely a lot more feisty than Itachi."

Kisame smirks at that. "I doubt it." Itachi glares at his lover. "I've got the marks on my back to contest that."

Honestly, why did all the other Akatsuki members have to pile on? This was hard enough without their interference. How was he supposed to explain the politics of the situation with these deviants harassing his baby brother? It was enough to drive a vampire mad.

"Yes, I get that he's got a hot ass and everything." Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "Just like his brother, but at this rate we'll be lucky if they both don't try to rip out our jugulars."

Naruto's tails thrash in annoyance. "Will everyone stop checking out his ass?" An angry nine tailed fox was never a good thing.

Sasuke shoots the blond a temporary look of gratitude. It didn't last long though. Naruto just had to go one step further.

"That's my job!" The gratitude instantly transforms into annoyance. "Not anyone else's. He's my vamp." Sasuke truly looks ready to murder Naruto. "So back off!"

Itachi groans and smacks his forehead. "In any case, our family was far too influential." He smiles wistfully at Sasuke. "We were just as feared as we were loved and other members of the supernatural community weren't pleased with that."

Konan places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Well, she was an angel. Perhaps it was only to be expected that she would be the first one to provide comfort.

"I can't say that it's alright, but at least you know the truth now." The bluenette smiles at him as she attempts to blink back tears. "They stole your past from you, but don't allow them to steal your future."

Sasuke actually nods at that. "I think I understand what happened." He glares at Itachi. "That doesn't make it right, but you're saying that they would have started a war eventually because they were jealous of our success."

Yes, that was the easiest way to look at such things. It was more nuanced than that, of course. Though Itachi highly doubts that more elaboration would make this bitter tale any easier for his brother to swallow.

"That's correct." Tears of blood slide down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I know that mere words will never bring them back, but I had no other choice." It was that or a supernatural world war would have erupted sooner or later. Surely, his foolish little brother could understand that.

Nagato sighs as he looks at them. "The best revenge you'll ever get on them is leading a happy life with your brother." The genie forces himself to smile. "Besides, you have the Akatsuki on your side and a Nine Tailed Kitsune. You might as well enjoy the ride in more ways than one."

Apparently, Nagato just couldn't resist getting that last little dig in there. Oh well. Genies would be genies.

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu sighs as he, Karin, and Jugo head off towards the Akatsuki Castle. This might as well have been a Kamikaze mission, even by his standards.

"So we have a month." He glances at his companions. "To do the impossible and drag Sassy's ass back to Mr. Freaky Tongue."

The hybrid had never seen any reason to hide his distain for Orochimaru. The vampire needed his genetic material far more than he would ever care about him as an individual.

Jugo laughs at that. "You've always had a way with words." The giant was way too easygoing to be mixed up with Orochimaru as far as Suigetsu was concerned, but whatever. "You never 'sugarcoat' things. That's the popular expression, right?"

It was probably a good thing though. What with Karin being a banshee and Sasuke having a giant stick shoved up his ass, someone had to be 'normal.' Well, as normal as anyone associated with that freak got anyway.

"That's just because he has no brains." Karin rolls her eye as they continue their trek. "If he did, Suigetsu would know to think before he spoke!"

"You're such a banshee." The merman hybrid glares at her. "You just can't stop shrieking for two seconds. How are we ever supposed to rescue Sir Sassypants, if you won't shut up?"

Jugo shakes his head and sighs. Really, Suigetsu almost felt sorry for the guy. He always got caught in the middle of their disputes.

"Let's stop fighting for now." He smiles at them. "The first thing that we should do is scope out the castle and decide what sort of troops we'll need to mount a successful rescue mission."

Yeah. That was a good point. As much as Sugietsu didn't want to admit it, they were outnumbered. Anyone of the Akatsuki would have been a challenge, but all of them was just ridiculous.

Karin nods as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Got it." Finally, she was going to stop being a bitch long enough for them to get some work done. Miracles really did happen once in awhile, it seemed.

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki Castle, Naruto watches the entire scene with wary eyes. Sasuke was rightfully furious. "Are you going to be alright?" It was a lot to take in at once.

Of course, he was willing to help his future Mate feel better. Sasuke didn't seem like he'd be too keen on some carnal comfort just yet though.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The vampire beams at him. "Tobi will be Sasuke's friend! He will!"

Great. At least one of the vampires was completely out of his mind. They weren't exactly off to a winning start here.

Sasori smacks Tobi upside the head. "Tobi needs to shut up." Though the sorcerer's eyes were uncharacteristically kind for the moment. "Nagato is right though."

"Perhaps some time to himself would be beneficial." Zetsu smiles at Sasuke kindly. "The kitsune could give you a tour of our beautiful home."

Yeah! That sounded like a great idea. Now, Naruto kinda felt bad about the whole finding Zetsu odd thing. He wasn't such a bad guy!

Itachi watches Sasuke warily and nods. "Only if Sasuke wants to." The guilt was a killer.

Naruto didn't have anything to do with the Uchiha Massacre, but he could feel the older Uchiha's pain radiating off him in waves. There had to be something that they could do to bring this family back together.

"It might be for the best." Sasuke scowls at them. "I'm not really a guest here. I'm a prisoner."

Naruto beams at him and warps his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Well, only if you want to be my prisoner of love." Oh. That might not have been the best thing to say. Now, the sexy vamp was glaring at _**him**_.

Kisame actually casts the kitsune a sympathetic look. "Good luck corralling this one." He chuckles. "Itachi plays hard to get, but this one is really feisty."

Yeah. Naruto was definitely noticing a theme there. That was alright though.

"Don't worry so much." He winks at the merman. "I don't mind some scratches on my back."

Sasuke groans and drags Naruto off. "Let's just go." Damn. He was one strong baby vamp. "Before I kill you." Sassy too!

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke could still hear the Akatsuki laughing in the distance. They were all rather amused at well, everything and part of him couldn't blame them.

"We made quite the spectacle of ourselves." The young vampire sighs. "Not that I care what they think."

The kitsune just smiles at him as his tails swish around him lazily. "It's okay to care." It was a strangely soothing sight. "You didn't know what happened and it's not a black or white thing anymore.

Annoying. The kitsune just had to go and be right about that. It would have been easier if he was stupid.

"My entire existence has been turned upside down." Sasuke shakes his head as they walk through the beautiful castle. "I thought he was a monster who killed our family without a second thought. He still killed them, but it was for valid reasons."

He winces at the words that had just left his mouth. Hadn't he just betrayed his family by saying that? Shouldn't family matter more than the lives of strangers?

Naruto wraps him in his arms and his tails glide along Sasuke's skin. "Yeah. It's a lot to take in." It was both comforting and erotic at the same time. "You'll get used to it though. Don't worry." He grins at Sasuke. "You just say the word and those bastards are as good as dead."

He probably actually believed that. If Itachi thought there was a way to kill them and save their family, he would have done it. His brother was many things, but stupid or cowardly was not one of them.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but even you don't have that kind of firepower." At least, Sasuke didn't think he did.

Oh he had heard the legends, but that's all they were. Right? Nine tailed foxes couldn't possibly be that strong. Could they?

The playfulness suddenly disappears. "I mean it, Sasuke." Gone was the deviant and carefree blond in an instant. "My kind are rare for a reason." He was still Naruto, but so different. "Nature is all about balance. Too many predators and the whole food chain goes out of balance."

That was a good point. If nine tails were even half as strong as everyone said, then it wouldn't make sense to have too many of them at any given time. The 'supernatural ecosystem' just wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"We'll talk to Itachi about it." He sighs as he looks into a room. "It's like some kind of gothic fantasy in this place." Sasuke had never seen anything like it before, really.

The luxurious king sized beds and beautiful silken blankets. The wardrobe and other old fashioned furniture all bathed in candlelight as glorious. Though Sasuke did notice an electrical switch in the room and a computer.

"Yeah." Naruto smiles at him. "We will and the Akatsuki are apparently pretty modern when they want to be. Besides, it's not so bad here. Is it?"

Wonderful. The fox was back to flirting. He must have sensed that Sasuke was calming down or something.

"You can't like read my mind or anything like that, can you?" The Uchiha was truly beginning to wonder if that might indeed be the case.

That could explain how nine tails were so powerful, even Orochimaru was skittish of them. The man who would experiment on practically anything. Sasuke knew the truth though. That vampire would love to get his filthy mitt's on Naruto. Facts were facts.

Naruto grins at him. "No." Why didn't Sasuke like that grin? "Not yet. I will when we become Mates, but don't worry." Great. He was completely delusional. "You'll be able to read mine too, but only if I want you to and vice versa."

Mates. Right. The blonde was a fox demon. Essentially, that meant he was a highly intelligent vulpine.

"I'm not sure where you got it into your head that we're Mates." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "I never told you that. I'm far more interested in figuring out what I'm going to do about my family than finding someone to cuddle with."

Naruto laughs at it. "Didn't take you for a cuddler, but good to know." Damn it. That was not what he meant. "Like I said, we'll get this all straightened out and Mates are instinctual."

One of his tails caresses Sasuke's cheek. That really shouldn't feel that good. Nice yes, but not euphoric. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sasuke would just have to be firm.

He had far too much on his plate right now. What with everything he had ever known being a lie and everything. He didn't have time for a foxy boyfriend. Pun intended.

Naruto just smirks at him. "Oh I know." He shakes his head as though he was perfectly confident in some supreme truth. "You feel it too. I know you do." Uh huh. "Vampires have Blood Mates."

Sasuke had of course, heard of the concept. He had never put much stock in it. Well more specifically, he'd never put much stock in anything that wouldn't help him kill Itachi.

"So you think that's why your blood tasted that way?" Sasuke tilts his head. "It isn't just because you're a kitsune and a nine tailed one at that?"

It had been obscenely good. So much so that Sasuke had been momentarily distracted from his quest for revenge. Maybe Naruto was right.

The blond nods at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world." I don't think so." Right. "I know so. You'll come around in time."

His tails were now swishing around in what Sasuke could only describe as a cocky fashion. Apparently, things were a lot less complicated for animal type demons than they were with vampires.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't really know you. So I'm not sending you off to take out my family's enemies. That'd be a death wish."

Sure, Naruto could be annoying. That didn't mean that Sasuke wanted him dead though. Besides, it was sweet in a lost puppy sort of way.

"No, that's not a death wish." Naruto looks him firmly in the eye. "What's a death wish is upsetting my mate." Nevermind. Naruto might actually be crazy enough to hunt them down and slaughter them just to be granted 'cuddling privileges.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The good news is that I finished two stories, but April is going to be a very busy month for me. I'm hoping to update this one _**at least**_ once every two weeks, but we'll see. Special thanks to _**Celestia193**_ for helping me with brainstorming for this one.

 **Chapter Notation:** I decided to incorporate a few of my awesome reviewers' suggestions into this chapter.

Chapter 5

A couple days later, Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. "I thought that you said you were going to show me where the kitchen was." He should have known better though.

The Akatsuki was a powerful organization, but every single member was a deviant of the highest order. Hidan just took that particular characteristic even further than whatever was considered 'normal' for these people.

"Well, it is a kitchen in a way." He grins at Sasuke as if it was perfectly natural to mix up dungeons and kitchens. "I mean you can cook up a lot of sexy scenarios here."

It was a nice try, but Sasuke had to admit he preferred foxes to wolves. "Right." Sasuke smacks the werewolf. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm not Little Red Riding Hood."

The idiot actually thought he'd fall fro the cooking up sexy scenario lines? He clearly didn't know Sasuke half as well as he thought he did or at the very least, Hidan wasn't nearly as slick as he believed himself to be.

"Damn." The werewolf grunts in pain as he rubs his face. "For such a pretty baby vamp, you sure don't hit like one."

This idiot was just asking to be slaughtered, Sasuke thinks to himself. He was about to deliver a thorough beating, when Naruto charges onto the scene. Damn it.

"You seriously took him to your freaky little dungeon?!" The kitsune was not pleased to say the least.

Sasuke couldn't entirely blame him though. Half of the dungeon looked like every freakshow's Gothic fantasy come to life and the other half looked like something right out of a horror movie.

The werewolf takes a step back from Naruto. "Well, I was just giving him more of a tour is all." It would have been funny, if the magic filling the room wasn't so terrifying. "You know, showing him the kitchen and stuff!"

"Does this look like a kitchen to you?!" Naruto's pupils were transforming into slits. "Are you blind as well as stupid?!"

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. So he does what any sensible vampire would do in his position. He finds a nice corner and sits back to watch the show.

Naruto was an outrageous flirt, but one thing was becoming readily apparent. "He wasn't joking." The words left his mouth as scarcely more than a whisper, but they were no less profound because of it.

If the blond wanted to, he could kill Danzo. The power filling up the room was enough to make Sasuke want to run in terror and it wasn't even directed at him. Surely, Danzo would far no better.

"Calm down." Hidan watches Naruto warily. "I was just having a little fun is all. He's perfectly alright."

Well, that was true. The werewolf had tried to pull a fast one though. So Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that he was inclined to stop Naruto from tearing the other canine type from limb to limb.

"That's enough." Itachi's voice interrupts his thoughts. "Sasuke, pet Naruto's ears." The elder vampire strides into the room, ever the picture of grace and poise. "It will calm him down."

Would he ever be that graceful, Sasuke wonders to himself. Probably not. Itachi was Itachi and as much as the other vampire confused him, there was one thing that no one could deny. His elder brother had style.

"You're kidding me." Sasuke shakes his head. "Does he look like he wants to cuddle, a belly rub, and a doggie biscuit to you?!"

Naruto might be a kitsune, but that didn't mean he was just a dog. An ear rub wasn't going to do anything in a situation like this.

"That's cheating, Itachi." Naruto growls at the other Uchiha in the dungeon. "This pervert is mine. Besides, do you know what he was trying to do to your baby brother?"

Baby?! Sasuke took issue with that. He was around a hundred years old, he was over a hundred years old if you included his human existent!

Itachi shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto." Really? He was apologizing to Sir Foxy? "I can't allow you to kill Hidan just for being stupid. Do you know how many murders you would have to commit, if you applied that standard globally?

That was a fair point, but Sasuke sighs. Whatever. The fleabag might prove useful at some point.

"Fine." Sasuke takes a deep breath and slowly approaches the fox demon. "If he kills me though, I will haunt you." With that being said, the raven haired vampire cautiously pets the beautiful furry ears perched atop Naruto's head.

They were so soft. Silky and fluffy all at once with some vague resemblance to velvet. It was hard to concentrate on much else other than how _nice_ that felt.

"Mmm." A rumbling sound emits from Naruto's throat. "That's still cheating, but that feels good." An exotic combination of a purr and growl that sends shivers racing down Sasuke's spine.

"Thanks for saving me, Kid." Hidan grins at him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He was about to tell the perverted wolf off when something incredible happens. Naruto transforms into a fox the size of horse with nine tails.

"…" He had no idea how to react to that.

It was glorious, inspiring, and ridiculously cute all at once. It also raised some rather interesting questions. Did Naruto still have a 'human' mind while he was in that form and could he still communicate? Oh and why were those tails wagging so fast that they looked like they might actually fall off?

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu shivers, but he wasn't the only one. Even Karin and Jugo were doing the same. They had felt what he felt.

"That's really a nine tailed fox in there." Karin gasps.

Yeah. It definitely was. That kind of power couldn't be coming from well almost anything else. Orochimaru was nuts.

Jugo frowns. He was likely thinking the same thing he was. "We've still got a mission to do." That was true, but Suigetsu was not feeling suicidal.

Which was more scary? A nine tailed kitsune or whatever Orochimaru could come up with for a punishment? Suigetsu knew which he thought was worse and he had a feeling that his 'companions' felt the same.

"No, we really don't." Suigetsu shakes his head. "They've got the best of the best in there and that's not counting the fox." It was a gamble, but so was staying with Orochimaru. "We could give them some goods on Sir Creepy Tongue and then they might let us stay."

He'd never liked Orochimaru. Maybe, this was their chance to get out of there. Jugo basically only stayed to keep his temper in check and Karin didn't have anywhere else to go. They might be willing to jump ship with him.

"I suppose that's true." Karin pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Though they're just as likely to kill us as to interrogate us." An old habit of hers, but Suigetsu knew exactly what she was doing.

She was stalling for time. That gesture always bought her at least a few precious seconds to think.

Jugo sighs as he crosses his arms. "My allegiance is to Sasuke." Right. That so wasn't creepy at all. "If he wants to stay here, that's what I'll do. It is Kimimaro's will."

"You really need to see a shrink or something." He shakes his head at his 'friend,' if you could call Jugo. "This whole Sasuke fixation you have and loyalty to a dead guy thing is going to get you killed one day, but yeah." Whatever the other supernatural being was to him though, Suigetsu wasn't completely heartless. "We'll ask him."

He could humor him a bit. Suigetsu was about to say as much when he hears a loud explosion and looks up in time to see a dark fairy flying high above them.

"Art is an explosion!" She was beautiful with her long blonde hair and blue eyes, but utterly psychotic at the same time. "Looks like I found some intruders! This will be fun! Yeah?!"

Oh wait. That was actually a guy. "Deidara is a guy, right?" Because he totally looked like a chick at the moment.

The fairy slams some more explosives his way for that. Right. Right. He was totally a guy. Suigetsu barely had time to dodge those lovely bombshells of his.

"Will you stop pissing him off?!" Karin glares at Suigetsu. "You're going to get us killed!"

The fairy laughs madly as only a truly insane person could. "Oh it's a little late for that." He smirks as more explosives are hurled at them. "You're all going to die anyway. Yeah!"

Fortunately, Jugo was able to make a magical shield just in the nick of time. Otherwise, they would have been done for.

"Whoa!" Suigetsu didn't like how desperate his voice sounded. "Chill. We just want to talk."

* * *

One minute, Naruto was enjoying a nice ear rub. The next, he howls in agony. The deafening noises coming from outside were torturous to his sensitive ears.

"Let's go see what is going on." He snarls as he darts out the door. "There's some kind of battle going on and I'm going to kill whoever gave me this headache."

It took him only a few seconds to make his way out of the castle and outside. "Right." He should have just teleported. It would have been faster. "Oh well." It didn't matter now. What did matter was the fact that Deidara was going nuts.

"Naruto!" That and Sasuke's sexy ass was chasing him. "Slow down!" Now, that was a nice change of pace. Normally, he ended up chasing Sasuke.

They weren't the only ones coming outside though. It looked like the entire Akatsuki gang was either outside or making their way there to see what all the fuss was about.

Not that Naruto could blame them. It would have been nearly impossible to ignore that much noise.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakuzu looks around the picture of grumpiness. "Deidara, what is your dumbass doing now?"

Which was a bit odd for a leprechaun, but whatever. They had more important things to worry about.

A white haired man looks at them. "Well, this crazy fairy is trying to kill us." Yeah. Naruto totally got that part. "We really just want to talk. I'm Suigetsu, by the way."

Sure. They just wanted to talk. That's why they were sneaking around the castle. That made perfect sense.

"I'm Karin." The red head offers them a nervous smile.

Naruto had to give her this much. She certainly didn't smell like a threat to him and his nose had never been wrong before.

The large one nods at them. "I'm Jugo." He sighs in relief as soon as his eyes settle on Sasuke. "I'm so glad you're alright."

The giant looks at the sexy baby vamp with such concern, that Naruto finds himself relaxing slightly against his better judgment. That wasn't the look a lover would give another, but more the look of friendship. He wasn't at threat either.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

That was a very good question. "It certainly looks like it." Konan and Pain sigh as they shake their heads in disbelief. "Going up against Deidara is the height of foolishness."

It was a bit creepy how those two spoke as one entity sometimes. Still, they were in love. So that was cool and all, but they still had to deal with the intruders.

"Yeah!" Hidan nods his head vigorously. "Answer the question or I'll turn you all into my new chew toys."

God that werewolf was an idiot. Naruto was highly tempted just to turn him into his newest fur coat.

"Well you see, Orochimaru wanted us to get Sasuke back." Suigetsu grins at them. "Though we've been thinking about it and we really don't wanna go up against all you guys just to make His Royal Creepiness happy."

That was sound reasoning. Naruto couldn't argue with that. He glances at Sasuke though. He'd know these guys better than he did. Were they a threat or weren't they?

"A wise decision on your parts." Sasori shakes his head. "It'd be a battle that you would lose." The sorcerer was damn right about that. No one was getting their hands on Sasuke's sexy ass besides him!

Kisame makes his way over to Itachi. "I don't know about this." The merman's gaze was concerned. "What do you think?

The 'middle vampire' smiles at his lover. "I think that if Sasuke isn't upset by their appearance, there is probably a reason for that." Yep. Itachi was a smart one. Naruto had to give him that much.

Zetsu wraps some vines around Taka. The wood nymph was stronger than he looks, Naruto decides. Then again, he kinda had to be. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been in the Akatsuki in the first place.

"We'll give them a chance to explain themselves then." He smiles at them. "Don't' struggle. If you do, the vines will sap your magical energy." Right. Note to self, it was best not to annoy Flower Boy.

Tobi beams at them all as if he was just having a grand ole time. "Tobi is a good boy." The insane vampire jumps up and down happily. "Tobi will get our new friends drinks and food while you question them. He will!" With that being said, he darts off quickly and Naruto shakes his head.

Hopefully, insanity wasn't just something that went along with being a vampire. Sasuke was way too hot to find himself in Tobiland later on. Tobiland seemed like it would be a very scary place to be.

Sasuke shakes his head as he looks a the other supernatural beings. "You should start talking." He crosses his arms and sighs as if he was annoyed by the entire situation. "They aren't my enemies and Jugo has always had my back. So we should hear them out."

Naruto could hear the wheels turning inside the baby vamp's head though. He knew exactly what his future lover was thinking.

"Meaning you want to use them to help us take out Danzo, if they prove trustworthy." He grins at Sasuke.

The young vampire groans and smacks his forehead. "Exactly." Oh whoops. Maybe, he shouldn't have revealed Sasuke's ingenious plan there.

Oh well. He was a lucky kitsune. His Mate was gorgeous _**and**_ he was smart. Usually, you only got one or the other. So it was nice to cross both off that imaginary checklist of desirable characteristics in a Mate. Now, if only he could get Sasuke to get more adventurous with his petting. Then everything would be absolutely purrfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to update sooner, but it continues to be a busy month. Have no fear though. I have no intention of abandoning this story and please do let me know if you have any suggestions or requests for this story. I can't promise that I'll work them in, but they do help me to get over my writer's block.

 **Chapter Notation:** I decided to grant a guest reviewer's request for a Suigetsu x Deidara side pairing in Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

A few days later, Naruto wasn't sure whether he should be impressed or terrified. Somehow Sasuke's 'friends' had mostly assimilated with the Akatsuki and the results were unexpected to say the least.

"So you see if you attach the fairy dust to your sword, you can hit people with the blade and the dust." Deidara nods as if this was some sage observation. "My dust is explosive. So yeah!"

Wonderful. The blonde manic was teaching Suigetsu how to cause even more damage.

"Just keep it out of my room." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the psychotic pair and sighs. "Or else I'll just sick Fluffy on you."

Itachi snorts in amusement at that. "I still can't believe that you're calling a Nine Tailed Kitsune, _Fluffy_." Yeah. Neither could Naruto.

Though if Sasuke liked fluffy things, well Naruto could work with it. He had a lot of fluff in his tails and Sasuke would look amazing all wrapped up in them and wearing nothing else.

"Eh. It fits." Sasuke shrugs. "If he wants to act like his animal name sake, that's what I'll treat him as."

Honestly, it was as if Sasuke didn't respect his authority or whatever. He was a badass Nine Tailed Fox. Where was the respect?

Hidan laughs at Naruto as he stands next to Sasori. "Kid has you pegged." Probably because he was hoping the antisocial red head would save his ass, if Naruto decided to go postal on him.

"Oh shut up." Naruto growls at Hidan with such ferocity, the other canine whimpers instantly in submission. "At least I'm likely to get laid sometime this century. You won't with that stupid mouth of yours."

It might have been mean, but whatever. Naruto was frustrated and technically, his future lover was still under threat from that creep Danzo. So yeah. He was on a short fuse.

"In case anyone is wondering, Jugo and Karin decided to make use of the baths." Kisame grins at them. "I'd say that they were together, if it wasn't for the fact that that big one obviously prefers men."

Yeah. Naruto couldn't disagree with that. Some things were just obvious.

"She probably just wants him around for security." Konan shrugs gracefully. "It can be a little intimidating being a woman in a house with this many powerful men surrounding you and unlike me, she doesn't know most of you that well."

Right. That was a fair point. Naruto was actually starting to feel a little sorry for Karin.

"Well, if anyone tries anything, I'll just strangle them with my tails." He smiles at them cheerfully. "So let's all be friends here. Don't touch my hot baby vamp and be nice to the little banshee."

Tobi bounds into the living room carrying a large tray of blood. "Tobi is a good boy!" Oh not this again. "Tobi wouldn't upset Sasuke or the baby banshee!"

This guy was still completely insane. Which was certainly saying something because the Akatsuki had some very loose standards when it came to that kind of thing, but sheesh.

"Tobi would be an even better boy, if he could shut up." Sasuke sighs as he grabs a glass of blood.

If his vampire hottie thought he was going to get any rest though, Sasuke was wrong. Suigetsu was swinging his new sword around as if to test it and that's when the wall blew up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zetsu glowers at him. "Deidara, you seriously need to stop giving out your fairy dust to this kid. He doesn't have a damn clue what he's doing."

"Can it, Flowerboy!" Deidara glares right back though. "You're not going to scare me and I'll do what I want with my dust. Yeah?!"

Owe. Naruto's ears were starting to hurt. So he did the only logical thing that someone in his position would do.

He grabs his baby vamp and heads off. "They're mostly cool in a weird way, but they're the loudest bunch of criminals that I've ever heard." Which again was definitely saying something.

"Yes." Sasuke groans as he clutches his glass of blood. "They are, but at least it's quieter in here."

Yes, it was nice and quiet. It was also nice and private. Just the way that Naruto liked it because this was now the perfect opportunity to thoroughly seduce his favorite sexy bastard.

* * *

On the other side of the world, Madara finds himself conflicted between several emotions. Surprise, hope, fury, and desire were all warring with him now.

"I must admit that I am impressed you managed to track me down." Madara allows himself a quiet chuckle as he retracts his fangs from a human feeder's neck.

The woman had volunteered to let him feed off of her. As much as he preferred hunting his own prey, these days that wasn't very practical. There was practically a cell phone in everyone's pocket in the countries he favored. Too many cameras.

"It wasn't easy." The feeder wasn't the only woman in his office though.

Well, one of his offices. Madara did have dozens, if not hundreds of them scattered around the globe.

Oh wait. His mind was wondering again and so were his eyes. In his defense, it was hard not to look when presented with such wonderful cleavage. Regrettably, those round mounds were still clothed though.

"I imagine not." He chuckles as he dismisses his feeder. "It's a rare individual who can get passed my guards." They were more to deal with annoyances than any threat to his personal safety. "So I can only presume that you are not human. To whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

She didn't waste any time. "Tsunade." Ah. That Tsunade. "It wasn't the fault of your guards that I made my way passed them. I am a Sannin."

That explained everything. It didn't take a genius to realize where she was going with this now.

"What has Orochimaru done this time?" Madara barely bites back a grown.

He'd been quite the thorn in his side over the years. An annoyance that he had never seen fit to swat because it would have attracted too much attention to do so and honestly, he preferred living in the shadows these days.

"I have reason to believe that he's working with Danzo and is targeting the Akatsuki." Uh huh. "Two of the people in that house are of your bloodline. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

Madara blinks at that. "I've heard the rumors that Itachi was an Akatsuki." He had occasionally thought of seeking Itachi out, but after the Massacre he hadn't had the heart.

The man had needed time to grieve and if he wanted to play the martyr, Madara could respect that. There was no point in getting attached to someone with one foot in the coffin.

"I'm surprised you didn't look into them more." She shakes her head. "Your reasons are your own, but according to my sources a golden Nine Tails is living in that castle and Orochimaru is still intent on picking a fight."

That damn idiot. "Well, I see." He stands up immediately. "I shall have to intervene then." If that kitsune lost his temper, the entire supernatural world could be at risk for exposure and that was simply not something that Madara could tolerate.

Tsunade nods at him. "That would be advisable." Indeed.

Madara was about to say as much when he looks around and sees she was gone. Hmm. The rumors must have been true then. She had been a witch in her mortal life.

"Be that as it may, it seems that I have a flight to book." It certainly beat spending months at sea when one had to travel across the world as had been the case in his youth.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sasuke sighs in relief when he realizes he was away from the chaos. There were times when it was entertaining and other times when he wanted to slaughter all of them again.

"Naruto, why are you giving me those puppy eyes?" Sasuke quirks an eyebrow.

Supposedly, the blond kitsune was some big bad. Though Sasuke didn't see it most of the time. He tended to act like some combination of a lovable dumb jock and an overly excited golden retriever.

"Well, you know you could find out just how fluffy my nine tails are." He beams at Sasuke as he kisses him. "That and you can play with the other one as much as you want."

He probably should have seen that coming. Sasuke snorts in amusement as he returns the kiss. He probably should have smacked the idiot for such a corny line, but it was too much like yelling at a puppy.

That and well, there was no harm in kissing. Naruto had already said he was going to stick around and from what little Sasuke knew about animal types, they generally were a pretty honest bunch. (Half insane most of the time, but honest).

"You're lucky you're cute." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he pulls away from the kiss. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to get away with such lame pickup lines."

That and the man did know how to kiss. Something that Sasuke probably should have expected. Naruto had nine tails and that meant that he was older than Sauske. Much older.

"Just cute?" Naruto laughs at him. "You seemed to think I was more than that when you were kissing me. I could feel as much."

Just like that the cute puppy turned into a seducer. Right. As much as Sasuke didn't like to admit it, he might be in over his head.

"How much of the lovable puppy routine is real and how much is an act?" Sasuke watches him a bit warily.

He didn't detect any deception from Naruto and he'd gotten pretty good at spotting liars over the years. Well, other than Itachi. Itachi was in a different league though. Anyone could see that much.

"It's not an act." Naruto shakes his head as he playfully pins Sasuke to the wall. "That's just part of me, but it's not all of who I am." Well, the young Uchiha couldn't exactly begrudge Naruto that much. Everyone had different sides to their personality.

"Good to know." Sasuke sighs as he wraps his arms around the blond's neck. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with you."

He shouldn't have said that because Naruto's grin turns positively lecherous. Wonderful. The deviant apparently had several answers to that question.

"Well, you know dungeons might be a little overplayed, but I wouldn't say no to putting you in some fuzzy handcuffs." He licks the shell of Sasuke's ear suggestively enough to make the vampire shiver. "Only fuzzy ones though. I wouldn't want to risk cutting into that beautiful skin of yours."

How considerate. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, but it was hard to do that when someone was teasing you like this. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's breath on his ear. His tongue slowly licking him and the heat of the other man's body against his own.

Vampires as a rule were usually only room temperature at best. That wasn't the case for him because he was an Uchiha, but still there was something intoxicating about being this close to so much power and so much warmth.

"That's nice of you." Sasuke was going to say something else, but Naruto's fuzzy ears start to twitch and he mentally groans.

That could only mean one thing. They weren't nearly as alone as they thought they were.

"Sasuke, save me!" Suigetsu comes running into the room with a certain dark fairy not far behind. "They're trying to kill us because they're flipping out about their stupid wall. It's not like it can't be replaced!"

Wonderful. There apparnetly was never a dull moment when you lived with the Akatsuki.

So now, he had to decide whether or not it was worth it to 'save' Sugietsu's and Deidara's sorry hindquarters. Decisions, decisions.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I did intend to update this sooner, but it's been a busy month. I still have no intention of abandoning this story though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions or requests for this story please feel free to let me know.

 **Chapter Notation:** People seemed to like Naruto's animal form, so there are a lot of dog jokes in this one. I also decided to go with more of a humorous than awe-inspiring approach with this chapter when it comes to a certain someone. Happy reading.

Chapter 7

Life with the Akatsuki was strange, but Sasuke was getting used to it. Why he was staying here, he wasn't entirely sure. Well other than he was apparently a sucker for a nice pair of blue eyes and fur coat. That and there was the matter of the Akatsuki all being powerful.

"You're just like a dog." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Your tail wags when you're petted and everything."

Now, that he knew the truth Sasuke needed power more than ever. It was bad enough when he thought Itachi was just a killer who had slain their family for no reason, but now there was Danzo to consider.

Naruto was oblivious though as he thumps his leg happily. "You can pet me as much as you want." This was the guy that they were all so frightened of? "In my animal form like this or the really fun way in my humanoid one."

The guy was just a lovesick puppy. Literally. Sasuke wasn't even sure why Naruto was so obsessed with him.

It was just as well though. Sasuke hadn't had a pet in years and he'd be lying, if he said he wasn't physically attracted to Naruto. It was probably wrong to think of the blond that way, but he brought it on himself when he lounged around the place in his animal form half the time.

"You're such a horndog." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he looks out the window. "Literally."

Naruto playfully follows Sasuke and jumps on him, pinning him to the floor. "You're never going to run out of dog jokes, are you?" His tail wags as he licks Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke shakes his head and smiles. Nah. There was an endless supply of them and he was even preparing more of them for Hidan.

"Never." He smirks at the other supernatural.

Naruto shakes his head and transforms back into his humanoid form. "You're such a sassy baby vamp." Causing Sasuke to get an eyeful.

Sheesh. Kitsunes weren't shy creatures. It was as if Naruto really didn't care or even notice what happened.

"Though I guess I can teach you some manners later." He grins at Sasuke. "We've got a lot of planning to do if we're going to deal with Danzo and for that, I'll need some pants."

Yeah. That would be a good idea. Though this did answer the eternal question. Boxers or briefs? Naruto apparently was more of a boxer fox.

"Yep." He stretches as he quickly grabs a blood packet. "Itachi said that he had something important he wanted to talk to us about anyway."

What qualified as important to his brother, Sasuke wasn't sure anymore. He had once loved his elder brother more than anyone and then he had become his a monster. Now, he knew the truth and well, the younger vampire still didn't know how to handle it.

"You two will patch things up in time." Naruto snickers. "I mean you're kind a package deal. Two hot vampire brothers." He pats Sasuke on the back. "Don't worry. You're still my favorite though and Kisame is way too attached to let anyone near Itachi anyway."

Right because that was what Sasuke was worried about. That someone might try to steal his kitsune boyfriend. Hell, the younger Uchiha wasn't even sure if that was the right label.

They were more than friends now, but did they qualify as an official couple? Naruto seemed to think they did, but it was such a bizarre situation that Sasuke didn't want to make any decisions just yet.

"Good to know." He sigh as Naruto quickly throws on some pants. "Come on. Let's not keep Itachi waiting."

Keeping his brother waiting was a bad idea. The other vampire had an almost infinite supply of patience sometimes, but he just didn't like it when people weren't punctual.

A fact that made Sasuke's appreciation for Kakashi go up just a few notches. Anyone who could annoy Itachi deserved a little credit.

"Yeah." Naruto nods as he heads off with Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara arrives on the castle grounds. Of course, he hadn't alerted anyone to his presence yet. It wasn't time.

"Hmm." He transforms into a bat and sits on a windowsill. "Quite the interesting group."

From here, he could watch the entire conversation. One that was bound to prove very interesting from the looks of the group that was quickly assembling. Including his dear 'nephews.'

Madara wasn't even really sure what to call them. They were obviously Izuna's descendants though. So nephews just seemed easiest. When one reached a certain age, why bother worrying about whether someone was eighty-six or ninety-six times your great nephew?

"Good." Itachi nods at them. "You're all here. I received an interesting phone call earlier today." Well, now the younger vampire had Madara's attention. "It seems that Kakashi wanted to know what happened to Sasuke."

Ah. How sweet. The silver haired vampire was wondering where his favorite fledgling went.

"What'd you tell him?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Hidan grins at the news. "Well, if he's anywhere near as hot as Itachi and Sasuke, he should be fun to play with." Why were werewolves such deviants?

Wait. Nevermind. Madara already knew the answer to that. Animal lust could be quite the powerful thing sometimes.

"Will you stop checking out my vampire?!" Naruto growls at Hidan.

Hidan wisely whines and submits. As well he should, that was a Nine Tailed Fox. So it was true then.

Hmm. This was very interesting. Not only that, but the blond had claimed Sasuke in some way. Well, at least he had good taste.

"I told him that you knew the truth and you were staying with us for the time being." Itachi smiles serenely at his brother.

Konan sighs and flutters her large wings. "Wait to break the news gently to the man." The angel did have a point there. "You can't just tell someone's guardian that their protégée's very reason for being has changed overnight like that without warning someone."

Pain nods at that and Madara chuckles. Those two never changed. They were practically inseparable.

"Tobi is a good boy and would have delivered the news more gently." A seemingly simple vampire smiles.

Madara knew better though. So this was the man who had been assuming his identity for so long. It was clever of him to pretend to be a complete and utter idiot when not doing so. Who would suspect a fool?

Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "Just shut up." The leprechaun was just as grumpy as the tales had made him out to be.

"Well, Kakashi is fine and all." A wood nymph apparently couldn't wait much longer to chime in. "Though what are we going to do about Danzo and Orochimaru?"

Ah yes. Those two idiots. They had been a thorn in his side for longer than he cared to admit.

Had he really wanted to, Madara could have killed them with ease. It was just doing so in a way that wouldn't attract unnecessary publicity that was going to be the issue.

"Well, obviously, we're going to kick their butts." Naruto smirks at the thought.

Suigetsu and Deidara nod. Such an odd pair. Some sort of dark fairy and a merman hybrid, but the two of them were standing rather close together in a way that suggests it was a harmonious match.

"That's right!" The blond fairy jumps up and down excitedly, causing fairy dust to go everywhere. "Yeah?!"

Suigetsu nods in agreement before frowning. "Definitely, but it seems like we've got a visitor." He glances towards the window. "Seriously, is it like vampire mating season or something." Damn it. "It's a vampire bat."

* * *

Naruto had rarely seen the mood in a room change as quickly as when Suigetsu said those words. How the hell had that happened? A vampire had actually snuck into their castle without them noticing?

"You're clever." The bat flies into the room and transforms. "I trust I need no introduction."

There were gasps and looks of confusion all around, but it was Itachi who rushes to their rescue. "Madara." What?! "How did you get into the castle without an invitation?"

That Madara? Who. That was some pretty heavy stuff. Though it didn't take a genius to realize why he was here.

"Yeah." Naruto stands in front of Sasuke. "That and what do you want anyway?" It wasn't like Madara to show himself to anyone knowingly before, but now that Naruto had seen him…he knew it would be hard to forget that vampire.

His mane was quite the impressive sight. What was with this family and their ridiculously perfect hair anyway? Itachi's elegant ponytail, Sasuke's sensual spikes, and now Madara's mane. Sheesh.

"It was only natural to become curious." Madara smiles slyly at them. "After all, my nephews are living with a nine tailed kitsune and have two of the supernatural community's worse meddlers after them." The bastard wasn't even bothering to hide his smirk either.

Of course, Naruto knew he didn't have to. Madara was in a league of his own. As badass as the Akatsuki was, he might be the only one capable of truly 'taking' him.

"Yeah." Naruto nods. "They're both pretty awesome and everything, but why didn't you intervene before? Didn't you care about your family?"'

Konan gasps and immediately steps between Madara and him. What the angel thought she could do to save him was frankly beyond Naruto, but it was the thought that counted.

"Forgive him." She laughs nervously as though she truly thought that Madara would murder him right then and there. "Naruto is an animal demon and often says whatever comes to his mind. He doesn't mean any harm."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that and nods. "He's mostly harmless." He smirks at Madara. "Unless he gets upset. So you might want to answer his question."

Sasuke's faith in him was touching. Hell, forget about it. If Madara had a go at his vampire, he'd find out why that was a dumb idea in a hurry. That was his baby vamp. Dammit.

"I admire your spirit, Kid." Madara has the audacity to throw his head back in laughter as if this was all perfectly normal. "I can see where your lover might have the guts to ask such a question. He's a nine tailed fox, but you're just a fledgling and actually believe you're entitled to such things from me." He looks at them all with amusement. "It's adorable."

Great. Madara was insane. It was only to expected. He was really, really old.

"Yeah." Naruto gives him a hard look. "He's adorable and he's all mine. So you better not be planning to mess with Sasuke or you'll be messing with me."

That causes almost everyone else in the room to sweatdrop. Naruto didn't care though. Facts were facts. They might as well just learn how to deal with it because he wasn't going anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I can't promise how quickly or slowly this will be updated, I do promise that as of now I have no intentions of abandoning it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do feel free to check out my profile for more information about update rates and requests. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

Honestly, Sasuke was baffled by everything. His supposedly mythological ancestor showing up and Naruto. Mostly, Naruto though.

"Are you certain that you wish to do this?" Itachi looks at Sasuke warily.

Oh right. Not only did Sasuke have to deal with a frisky fox and an ancient vampire, there was still the matter of Itachi. The brother who had absolutely no idea how to deal with.

He was also the brother who thought Sasuke was insane. "You don't actually think that Danzo and Orochimaru will ever leave us alone." Itachi couldn't be that naïve.

The mere fact they existed probably was enough to both of them. He had been Orochimaru's favorite 'pet,' but Sasuke couldn't count on that twisted version of fondness to keep Orochimaru away from them.

He had already sent Taka after them. There was nothing the Sannin wouldn't do to have him back or kill him. It was just up to Sasuke to ensure that he ended up having the last laugh.

"I won't lie." Itachi smiles as he gestures towards a feeder. "I loathe everything about Danzo, but thus far he has kept his promises for many years. I would love to have our family back, but revenge won't bring them back to us. Besides, we do have Madara now."

It was kind of Itachi to share feeders with Sasuke. Feeders were simply humans or other beings who would willingly allow vampires to drink from them for one reason or another, but honestly the younger Uchiha felt as though he was being babied.

"We know nothing about him." Well other than his age and the fact the man must have spent at least half his days caring for that wild mane of hair. "I'm not sure that he's exactly a warm fuzzy, family man. I do know that he'll help us kill Orocohimaru and Danzo though."

If there was one thing their ancestor was good at, it was killing. Everything about Madara Uchiha screamed predator.

"Yes, he will." Itachi sighs as he affectionately pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Madara never runs for a fight, but do you really want to put yourself, myself, and everyone else in danger for revenge?"

Sasuke groans as he rubs his forehead. Why did Itachi always have to do that? It was so annoying.

"Are you really that worried that you're boyfriend will be turned into sushi?" Sasuke had to get back at his brother somehow.

Kisame was the easiest way. How that relationship worked was frankly beyond Sasuke, but whatever. It seemed that their family was filled with animal lovers. He had a kitsune and Itachi was fooling around with a merman hybrid.

Itachi chuckles. "Sasuke, eat your breakfast and don't sass me." Oh he would sass Itachi to kingdom come, if it pleased him. Itachi wasn't the boss of him!

"Don't sass me or I'll sick Fluffy on you." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he bites into the neck of the feeder.

Fresh blood was always preferable. Though nothing could compare to Naruto's blood, this was some quality blood.

The feeder must have been experienced because she doesn't flinch. In fact, she seemed to enjoy being bitten. A lot.

"I'm terrified." Itachi sighs dramatically. "Though I could always just have Kisame act as a shield and then we'd have to deal with the smell of wet dog, well fox all over the place."

Damn Itachi. He always had a witty retort for everything. It was both impressive an annoying.

* * *

Meanwhile Madara couldn't lie. He was highly amused at the spectacle unfolding before him.

"You should leave." Obito was doing his best to sound like a simpleton. "You're not being a good boy like Tobi! You're not an Akatsuki!" He was quite skilled at it really, but it didn't look like Kakashi was buying it.

Which spoke well of the man's intelligence. He knew something was up, but Madara wasn't sure if the man had any details just yet.

Kakashi shakes his head. "I think I'll take my chances." He smiles at Obito. "Besides, being good all the time is a bit boring. Don't you think?"

The man was good. Madara himself had always preferred women, but it was easy to see the silver haired vampire could be quite the charmer when he wanted to be.

Madara didn't miss the fact that Obito was blushing underneath that mask. How did he know that? Well, he was Madara Uchiha and he had his ways. Let's just leave it at that.

"Tobi is always a good boy!" He flails. "So leave before Tobi makes you!"

This was perhaps the most entertainment that Madara had had in centuries. For now, he was perfectly content to watch Obito try to scare Kakashi off. If only he had brought popcorn.

"I doubt Tobi could make me leave, even if he wanted to." The other vampire smiles in amusement. "Though I'm quite certain your friend could make me if you desired, I'm here to ensure that my fledgling's well-being is looked after."

Ah. The man had quite the set of fangs on him. Madara had to give him that.

"So you knew I was here the whole time?" He smirks as he officially reveals himself.

To his astonishment, Kakashi was shaking only slightly. Sasuke had done well in choosing this man to be his mentor, but he was no match for the likes of Orochimaru or Danzo.

He pauses, but nods. "Not the entire time." Good. "Just most of it. You would have been able to kill me with ease, had you wanted to."

Ah. That was why he wasn't shaking much. The man had already deduced what was going on through reason.

"DAMN YOU, KAKASHI!" Obito flails. "It's just like when we were newborn vampires. You always think you know everything!"

Uchiha genes, apparently were like the tides. Some people were born on a high tide and some were born on a low tide. It was no mystery which Obito had been born on.

Kakashi's eyes widen and he whirls around at Obito. "It's you?" The look on his face would have been priceless, if it didn't look like his descendant was about to torch the place.

Never mind. Obito had been born on a high tide. Things were about to spiral out of control, if he didn't step in.

"Yes, it's me." He frowns. "Sasuke is still staying here."

Hmm. Who would have thought that 'Tobi' would be so paternal. Well, that was an interesting footnote to examine later.

"Only if he wants to." Kakashi gives him a dirty look. "Where have you been all these years?" Oh wonderful. Was this a lovers' spat or an almost lovers' spat? It was so hard to tell these days.

Obito removes his mask. "I've been plotting world domination since you weren't able to save Rin!" Not this again. "So no one else has to sacrifice themselves that way!"

Obito was still a whippersnapper compared to Madara. "Trust me, world domination loses its appeal once you've watched humans bicker amongst themselves long enough." He had been there, done that, and he wasn't impressed. "In any case, I'm sure that Sasuke will be pleased to see you, Kakashi."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto shakes his head as he heads towards Sasuke's room. Deidar and Suigetsu kept blowing stuff up and Hidan's vulgar mouth was annoying. Other than that, it looked like things were going pretty well.

"He's probably hungry by now." Naruto smiles at the thought as he darts inside Sasuke's room in his fox form.

His sexy vamp didn't seem to mind the species difference. Besides, it was more comfortable to wear a fur coat than not for him most of the time. So why shouldn't he prowl around on his amazing paws?

What he saw was well, annoying. Why the heck was Sasuke bothering with a feeder when he had him?!

Oh right. Itachi was with him. "Good morning, Naruto." That was probably why.

For all he knew, the other vampire might be trying to teach Sasuke some new vampire tricks. Though he still wasn't happy about the way that feeder was moaning to say the least.

"Hey." Sasuke retracts his fangs from her neck after giving it a somewhat apologetic lick. "Why do you look like you want to kill something?" He tilts his head in an adorably confused fashion at Naruto.

Right. Sasuke was a vampire. It was his instinct to hunt. He needed to keep his cool and not explode over a perfectly normal occurrence by vampire standards. There was no reason to feel jealous.

"Awe." The woman gushes. "He's such a cutesy wootsie little foxie!"

Naruto couldn't help, but growl at that. Cutesy wootsie? Excuse a moi? He was a bad ass nine tailed kitsune and that woman was going to learn her place.

So he shifts into his human form and flares his powers. The results were predictable. She landed right on her pretty little backside and Naruto smirks smugly. That will teach that vixen to try to steal his vamp.

"Naruto." Sasuke flashes his fangs at him in irritation. "You can't just attack a feeder for no reason."

"That's right!" The human cowers in the corner. "I didn't do nothing wrong!"

She wasn't helping her case. Naruto was seeing red. That woman really needed to be quiet. His mating instincts were far too powerful at the moment and if she didn't hush, things were going to get ugly and quickly.

"Well, other than a stupid nickname." Sasuke sighs as he approaches Naruto. "I know that you're a fox demon and you've been spending a lot of time in your animal form, but you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret later."

Itachi nods at that. "He can't entirely help it." The other vampire smiles at Sasuke. "It's an instinct. He'll probably settle down once the claim is official."

Naruto sees some confusion in Sasuke's eyes, but the younger Uchiha didn't allow that to stop him from dragging the blonde off. That was one of the things that he liked best about the vampire though. Sasuke wasn't scared of his power even though he had just knocked over the human feeder like it was nothing.

"You calm now?" Sasuke arches a ridiculously well-shaped eyebrow at him.

Naruto sighs and crosses his arms. "More calm than I was." Itachi was right about one thing though. "I really can't help it. It's an instinct. You know she was enjoying you biting her more than normal."

Sasuke gives him a dirty look at that. At their core, their species weren't THAT different. They were both predators. It just happened that Sasuke's drank blood and he didn't.

"I know." Sasuke frowns at him. "It's a fairly common reaction. You felt it yourself."

That was true and just one of the reasons why Naruto didn't want that woman near his Sasuke. It was common sense.

"You can always bite me instead." Naruto grins cheekily at him. "After all, my blood is way better than any human's." He knew that much for damn sure. So why Sasuke was settling for second best was beyond him.

Sasuke bridges the distance between them and kisses Naruto. "Yes, your blood is better but I don't want to become addicted to it." Why not? "If you're not around, I need to be able to drink other kinds of blood without being disgusted."

Right. That did make sense in a way. Naruto didn't like it, but he could understand that.

"Well, I'm always going to be around." He grins at Sasuke. "Believe it, but if you want to drink some generic blood, I guess that's okay. Just as long as you know mine is the best."


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Like I said, I don't know how quickly I'll update this story, but I have no intention of abandoning it. Oh and if you have any requests or suggestions for this story please let me know. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I know this isn't particularly realistic, but people have really wanted to see Naruto's abilities and this is intended to be more of a humorous story than anything.

Chapter 9

A few days later, Madara couldn't help but smile at the sight laid out before him. He had lived for thousands of years and there were few things more endearing than when two lovers first found each other.

"You know, they're all working very hard on that little plan of theirs to take down Danzo and Orochimaru." The way that the blond was embracing the sleeping vampire was ridiculously adorable. "Though I believe that I've found an easier way to commence such a plan." Which wasn't a phrase Madara often used to describe much of anything, but in this case it was **_entirely_** accurate.

Naruto looks up at him as his eyes start to glow. Good. He had the kitsune's attention.

Kitsunes were fascinating creatures, but a nine tailed one was the rarest of the lot. "What did you have in mind?" How his descendant had so easily ensnared one was something of a mystery of Madara, but it suited his purposes perfectly well.

"I will give you the information you need to storm the castle so to speak." He chuckles as he looks down at the sleeping vampire. "To rescue the prince and all that and you will force Orochimaru to give you the information we need to find Danzo. Once we do, we'll dispatch him and the two of you can ride off into the moonlight together."

Unexpectedly, Naruto looks more than a little skeptical of that. If there was one thing that Madara knew about fox demons, it was how protective of their Mates they were. So he had every reason to be suspicious of him.

"That sounds perfect and everything." The demon raises an eyebrow. "What do you get out of this though and why don't you do it yourself?"

A valid question. The cute dumb blonde routine might be more of an act than anything. Still, it wasn't a question that Madara had any real qualms in answering. One did catch more flies with honey than vinegar after all.

So he smiles. "They've both been thorns in my side for more years than I would like to admit." Smiling generally was helpful in wooing people to your cause, he had noted. "I could have dispatched them with easy, but that would involve giving away my location and they've got so many 'associates' that doing so would be more trouble than it was worth."

There was no point in lying to the boy. He needed to establish trust.

"I see." He smirks. "So you want me to do your dirty work for you and in exchange, you'll make it easier for me to Mark my baby vamp by helping us to get rid of the bad guys."

Madara nods again. "It seems that we understand everyone perfectly." Another laugh escapes him as he seals the deal. "Don't worry about the others. I'll make certain they don't question your absence. I'm quite confident that you're capable of dealing with this in a timely fashion."

Flattery was one of the most effective tools one could use with kitsunes. For all their cleverness and magic, they succumbed to that as often as any other species.

"Deal." Naruto nods as he kisses Sasuke's forehead. "If one hair on his head is harmed by the time I get back though, well I promise you that I'll be far more than a thorn in your side." His eyes glow menacingly. "Do you understand me?"

It was jarring to see him transform from a lovesick youth to a formidable opponent in the blink of an eye. Though Madara couldn't blame him. He had tasted love a few times in his long existence and knew it could be rather motivational to say the least.

So he opens the door for the fox. "I understand completely." He smiles. "I believe that we have a bargain." He holds up a folder as Naruto slowly makes his way over to him.

It would have everything that the blond needed to deal with the situation. If they were lucky, Orochimaru would be dead before Sasuke ever woke up.

"Yes, we do." Naruto takes the folder and swiftly heads off.

* * *

A short time later, the ktisune had to give the snake this much. He knew better than to stay at the scene of the crime for long. Orochimaru had relocated, but not far enough.

"The security is pretty good, but not good enough." Naruto laughs as he makes his way towards the beautiful mansion in the countryside.

His magic could sense the other supernatural beings nearby and many, many electronics. The place was probably crawling with security cameras. Not that such a thing was an issue for him, but still it was pretty impressive.

"Vampires do love their tech, but nothing beats a classic." The blonde shakes his head as he flares his magic.

In that one flare there was enough power to short circuit the security cameras. Which was good. Naruto didn't want to deal with exposure.

"Here we go." He teleports towards the entrance and does what he does best.

He kicks in the door and sends his magic racing all along the beautiful building. Faster and faster. Searching for Orochimaru's slimy magical signature.

It didn't take long. "Come out you damn snake." Naruto could feel his fangs lengthening as he stalks towards his prey.

He had to hurry. Who knew how long his cute baby vamp would stay asleep and how good Madara really was at distracting him. Sasuke could be very determined sometimes. It was one of the things that the blond loved most about him.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru shocks Naruto by striding towards him. "I thought you were quite content with the Akatsuki."

He smiles and nods. "Oh I am, but I still need you to tell me everything you know about Danzo." He forms a blue ball of energy in his hand and hurls it towards the wall, shattering causing it to cave immediately. "I call that move the Rasengan and if you don't tell me what I want to know, your head will be next."

Orochimaru visibly pales at that. That was kinda a nifty trick really. The bastard was already as pale as ash to begin with. So to get even lighter wasn't easy, but still he manages somehow.

"You wouldn't." He gulps.

He should be gulping, Naruto thinks to himself. Who really knew what Orochimaru's training consisted of? It didn't matter though. He was about to be nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

"I would." Naruto snarls, revealing his huge fangs. "So you better start talking."

Perhaps predictably, it didn't take much to make the other man crack. Flaring one's awesome aura tended to have that effect on people.

Naruto watches with smug satisfaction as the other man begins to shake and hurriedly types something on his computer. "Here. If you print this out it will contain everything that you need." Yeah. Vampires and their technology fetish.

The sapphire eyed fox was never certain he'd ever fully get it, but whatever. It did have its uses. So yeah. He'd just print the stuff off and send Orochimaru straight to Hell.

"Thanks." Naruto smiles at him. "Now, just to make sure you don't warn your buddy." That's when he slams a Rasengan straight into the vampire's heart.

It was amusing to watch him turn into ash. He really shouldn't have touched Naruto's baby vamp. Speaking of that though, he really should get back to Sasuke's sexy ass before his favorite bastard woke up.

"I'm so not dealing with his 'grieving' minions either." Naruto shakes his head as he quickly prints off the required information and takes off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Madara might be an ancient vampire, but the younger Uchiha had a decent B.S. Detector and right now it was going off on so many levels.

"So no one has seen Naruto today." He crosses his arms. "So you better start talking because I damn well know that you had something to do with it."

Madara actually has the nerve to feign innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about." Uh huh.

Kakashi snorts at that as well. A fact that surprises Sasuke really. His Sire had always been wary of the mere mention of the legendary vampire, but maybe seeing Madara in the flesh had humanized him or something. Who really cared?

"My brother isn't known for his patience." Itachi chuckles.

Deidara nods at that as he gets out some fairy dust. "We could make him talk." The fairy obviously didn't know who he was dealing with, but Suigetsu appears to be quite content to indulge in the blond's stupidity. "Yeah?"

He must have been because the white haired hybrid was grabbing some dust too. Oh boy. Sasuke needed to stop this before they ended up blowing up the castle or something equally stupid.

"Knock it off." He rolls his eyes.

That's when Sasuke hears an all too familiar laugh. "Yeah." He turns around and wasn't all that surprised to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at him. "You don't wanna bust up your own home. Do you?"

Konan and Pain watch Naruto skeptically. It wasn't hard to see why. The genie and angel could sense magical as easily, if not more so than the next supernatural being.

"What did you do?" The angel raises an eyebrow. "You smell of magic and death."

Pain nods in agreement. "Is that blood on your shirt?" Yeah. That was definitely blood. Sasuke could smell it and it was making his fangs lengthen already.

This was bad. He couldn't attack Naruto, but there was so much blood on him. He was practically drenched in it.

"Yeah." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly and glares at Madara. "I thought you'd distract them."

The other vampire shrugs and smiles. "I didn't tell what you did and my descendants can be quite persistent." Damn right, Sasuke thinks to himself as he watches the powerful kitsune try to weasel his way out of this.

Clearly, his almost lover had been in some kind of battle. One that Naruto had won, but still. Sasuke figures he deserved to know what had just happened.

"So what the hell did you do this time?" Hidan grins at him.

Right. Hidan needed to learn when to shut up. They should get a permanent muzzle for him.

"Quiet." Kakuzu gags him.

Score one for the leprechaun, Sasuke smirks. Occasionally, the greedy being did have his uses. Mostly when it came to dealing with Hidan's dumbass.

Naruto grins them. "Well you know, I just dusted Orochimaru and got this." He holds a thick stack of papers. "This should tell us everything we need when it comes to hunting down the old fossil."

Sasuke blinks and shakes his head. "You're lucky you're cute." He sighs dramatically and crosses his arms. "Otherwise, I probably would have dusted you for that stunt, but let's see what you've got."

He walks over and looks at all the papers. Well, that was _comprehensive_ to say the least. Naruto didn't play around when it came to offing bad guys, it seemed. No wonder they were all so afraid of him.

"Alright." Zetsu nods. "Though it's not going to be nearly as easy to take out Danzo as it was Orochimaru."

Karin frowns and nods in agreement. "Orochimaru is bad news, but Danzo if anything is even worse." She wasn't telling Sasuke anything he didn't know, but yeah.

Kisame just grins though as he slings his arm around Itachi's shoulder. Oh boy. Whatever he was about to say was sure to be cringeworthy.

"Don't worry about that." He smirks. "Danzo had has an army, but we have something even better. We have an Itachi." Kisame pauses for a moment and adds as an almost afterthought. "Oh and of course, Madara, Tobi, and Sasuke." Yep. Sasuke was right. That was pretty cringeworthy.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I can't promise how quickly or slowly I'll update this one, but as of now I have every intention of finishing this story. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

"Kisame, have you seen my foolish little brother?" Itachi strides over to the hybrid. "I'm starting to get worried. I haven't seen him all day."

Kisame starts laughing which makes the elder Uchiha brother extremely suspicious. Why was his lover so amused by his simple question?

The fact that Kisame smirks at him once his gales of laughter finally subsides only solidifies the vampire's opinion that something was amiss. "Foxy's been holed up with him all day." His smirk was now achieving disturbing levels of lecherousness. "I doubt they'll be leaving it until we finally go after Danzo at this rate."

Oh. That. It seemed that the kistune had finally decided to make it official then.

"Well, if my foolish little brother wishes to take a walk on the wild side, who am I to stop him?" Itachi chuckles.

The blond might be something of an odd duck, but it was clear his feelings were genuine. Scratch that. Naruto was an eccentric fox demon, but was there really any other kind?

Kisame grins at him. "Exactly." Oh boy. Itachi had a feeling he knew exactly where this was going. "Speaking of that, everyone else seems pretty busy either preparing for the big showdown or busy getting busy, how about we go and make a little magic of our own?"

Itachi chuckles and nods at that. Kisame was Kisame. He had zero tact, but what he lacked in subtlety, he more than made up for in affection.

Besides, he did have a point. It seemed that everyone was off doing their own thing, including a certain insane fairy and merman hybrid named Suigetsu. God help them all, if those two ever found some way to reproduce.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto smiles slyly. The mighty hunter had cornered his prey. It was just that the vampire didn't know that yet.

"He didn't actually think that he could get away with this." He smirks to himself. "Did he?"

The young vamp had snuck into the bathroom while he thought the blond was sneaking. Pft. Obviously, Sasuke had underestimated him, if he thought that would actually work.

There was no way that he was going to allow Sasuke out of his sight while they were all getting ready to face Danzo. So if they happened to conserve a little water together, well that was just fine by him.

"For a top secret society of supernaturals, they sure do go overboard with their shampoos, conditioners, and body washes." Sasuke blinks as he looks over the disturbing amount of options.

The raven haired Uchiha's words brought a chuckle to Naruto's lips. He was so innocent sometimes, but Sasuke had a point. There had to be at least twenty or even thirty different hair care products in that bathroom. He blamed Itachi and Deidara mostly though.

"Yeah." Naruto smirks as he makes his presence known. "You're right. That is kinda overkill, but speaking of that let's get you powered up for the battle."

He wouldn't allow his beloved baby vampire to go off to face the big bad wolf without some sort of insurance. The insurance being the boost Sasuke would get from drinking his blood and maybe some cuddle time so to speak.

"What'd you have in mind?" Sasuke glances over his shoulder at Naruto.

 **Warning Lemon**

Regrettably, he was still fully clothed. That wouldn't be the case for long though.

"Oh I've got a lot of good ideas." Naruto stalks towards him as he pushes Sasuke against the wall with his tails and uses his hand to turn on the water. "So why don't you be a good baby vamp and get out of those annoying clothes of yours and I'll let you bite me as much as you want."

Sasuke blinks and privately was thankful for the fact that as a vampire he no longer needed to breathe. If he had, Naruto would have just left him breathless.

There was no mistaking that look in his eyes or how frisky those tails were getting. The soft and luxurious fur was sensual in the way it slid over his kin. Somehow managing to kiss him without having any lips.

"I'm sure you do, but are you sure?" Sasuke looks at him. "Your blood is addictive and I might not be able to stop myself from draining you dry."

Naruto smirks at him. "That's not the only thing addictive about me, but don't worry." He forms claws and rids Sasuke of those pesky clothes of his. "I'll stop you if you go too far. Just let me do for you what Mates should do for each other." He brushes his lips against Sasuke's while Naruto uses one of his tails to remove his own clothes. "Let me make you feel good."

Sasuke certainly couldn't argue with that logic. "Alright." So he takes a couple steps back and gets into the shower. "We might as well do this in the shower." That would wash away the scent of their lovemaking and any stray droplets of blood that he might miss while drinking from the sexy fox.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Though it didn't escape Sasuke's notice he had grabbed a bottle of something. Lubrication. Apparently, kitsunes always came prepared.

"Go ahead and drink. I don't mind." He smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke feels his fangs elongate at those words. How could he resist? The memory of Naruto's blood was so enticing and his kiss still lingers on the vampire's lips in an irresistible way.

Why deny himself? The other supernatural clearly didn't care if Sasuke got nippy. So he moves closer and starts by kissing just under Naruto's ear and over his powerful jaw line while his hands slide up and down the smooth and well sculpted contours of his chest.

"That's a good start." Naruto sighs in contentment as he begins to purr or rumble with satisfaction. "No need to be shy."

The feeling of Sasuke's hands on his own was incredible as were his feather light kisses, but Naruto wanted more.

So he was going to take it. Starting by taking Sasuke's ever growing arousal into his hand and stroking him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groans at the action as he thrusts into his touch on instinct.

The blond couldn't help, but smirk at the way Sasuke said his name. it was simply glorious to his ears. He wanted more to hear more of those sexy moans. More importantly, he wanted to hear Sasuke scream his name.

Naturally, that means he continues stroking his soon to be lover. First slowly, then quickly, and then tenderly again. Keeping Sasuke on his toes and eliciting more of those sexy moans was his goal.

"Just like that." Naruto grins. "Now bite me. I know you want to."

Sasuke moves down from his jaw and slowly over his neck and chest. Kisses, licks, and small bites were apparently on today's menu. Thus far though, Sasuke hadn't actually pierced the skin.

The damn fucking tease. The kitsune wanted to feel those fangs on him again. No he needed it.

"I guess you need some encouragement." He smirks as the warm water rains down them in a sensual sprinkle of water drops that was more akin to rain than a showerhead. "How about this?"

The sapphire eyed kitsune quickly has his tails caress Sasuke everywhere. Those beautiful biceps, that muscular chest, that gorgeous ass, his powerful thighs, and yes, even his arousal.

It was just one of the many benefits of having nine tails. You could do a lot with nine tails and two hands, especially when it came to lovemaking.

Sasuke shivers and groans in response. It was incredible how those silky appendages could make him feel this way.

"R-Really good." It was even enough to make him stutter and make his other 'fang' throb with desire between his thighs.

Naruto had given him permission though so Sasuke sinks to his knees quickly. He briefly licks his inner thigh almost apologetically before he sinks his teeth into him.

Most people were aware that vampires loved to drink from the neck of their lovers, but most didn't realize the erotic possibilities of the femoral artery. The one located so wonderfully close to some pretty erotic locations.

"Damn." Naruto groans as he runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "You're a sneaky one, but that feels so fucking good."

There was a growl to his voice that had all of Sasuke's blood rushing south as he savors Naruto's. It was such a sweet elixir. This must have been what ambrosia had tasted like to the Gods of old.

"It tastes even better." His voice was so husky, that Sasuke barely recognizes it as he lets go of Naruto's thigh in favor of taking a quick lick and suck on something even more enticing.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto lets out a shaky breath as Sasuke sees him reaching for that bottle. "Good thing that I brought this with me. Stand up and lean against the wall. Make sure you're facing me."

Shockingly enough, the vampire didn't show any hesitation about doing exactly that. Naruto smiles as it was his turn to sit on his knees.

Almost faster than one could blink, he takes Sasuke into his mouth while lathering his fingers in the required substance. If there was one thing that the blond had learned over his long existence, it was that some things were very much universal. Such as this particular act never failed to distract anyone.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes immediately shut with pleasure.

His breath was ragged and causes waves of animal lust to rush through Naruto's body. He'd never heard a sound that was more erotic than Sasuke moaning his name like that before and that was certainly saying something.

Still, he had a job to do. Naruto knew he couldn't let himself get too distracted. So he bobs his head up and down and lavishes the evidence of Sasuke's desire with his tongue as he slowly slides a single digit inside the young vampire.

He could feel it. Naruto was trying to prepare him, but the way kept lapping at him like he was a fine cream was enough to make him want to scream.

He didn't protest when Naruto added a second digit and continues preparing him. God, the things that this kitsune could do with his mouth ought to be illegal.

That's when Naruto touched it. "NARUTO!" The spot that had him seeing stars in his mind's eye.

"Ah there it is." Naruto smirks, after releasing Sasuke from his mouth with a loud pop. "Found it. So let's get to the real fun stuff."

Sasuke normally would have glowered at the idiot, but instead he growls with frustration. He didn't bother with any words, coating the blond's 'other tail' with the lubrication as quickly as he could.

The message was clear. Playtime was over. Fortunately, Naruto seemed inclined to agree because he turned Sasuke over and pressed him against the wall.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." He licks his lover's neck roughly as he buries himself inside him. "Can I claim you?"

Sasuke groans as he feels the blond completely fill him and begin moving inside him. He arches back against his new lover encouragingly. For a moment, Naruto's question didn't register in the slightest.

"Just don't stop moving." It was like fire was racing inside his blood at the other man's touch.

The kind of fire that couldn't be put out easily and didn't hurt. A magical kind known as the fire of lust.

Naruto growls in approval at that as he slams into his lover. Sasuke's moans were exquisite and there was something almost unbearably sexy about watching the way the water clings to his hair and slides down his body.

"Mine." This was glorious.

Addictive really. It was going to be hard to get out of this shower, but for now the blond contents himself with making the other man sing for him. Again and again.

Faster and faster they moved in time. It was if they were two halves of the same whole. "Bite me!" A fact that makes them both moan.

Naruto didn't waste any time doing exactly that. It was enough to make them both scream each other's names to the Heaven and gave Sasuke the most intense orgasm that he had ever had in his entire life.

He didn't even have to ask if Naruto felt the same because he just knew. The sound of Naruto's furiously beating heart told him all that he needed to know.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure how long it took them to come down from afterglow. All he knew is one moment he was in the shower and the next he was back in his bed. Snuggled up to a certain kitsune.

"So are you going to bite me back?" Naruto glides his hand over the curve of Sasuke's hip underneath the covers. "To make it a full bond."

Right. He had told Naruto to bite him in a fit of passion. Biting for kitsunes and sometimes vampires could create a mating bond, depending on the intention.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew what the blonde had just proposed was significant. Perhaps even more so than marriage and yet, for some reason he didn't hesitate.

He sinks his fangs into Naruto's neck. "Yes." Making him as his own in a way that couldn't be undone.

When one's marriage didn't work out, there was almost always the option of divorce. That wasn't the case with Mating though. Sasuke had just chosen a partner for the rest of his existence in his life and he was surprisingly alright with that. Giddy in fact.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took awhile to update, but I've been working on a lot of collaborations. If you have any requests for something you'd like to see in this one, please let me know. Oh and for those of you who are interested, please consider voting on my profile poll. Happy reading.

Chapter 11

What Sasuke could only assume was a few days later, the youngest Uchiha looks at himself in the mirror and closely examines his neck. Naruto's mark had somehow taken the form of a golden fox with an enormously 'fluffy' tail.

Upon further inspection though, it wasn't just one massive tail. It was actually nine tails that were just so close together it gave the false impression of unity.

"Do you like it?" Naruto smiles at Sasuke in the bathroom.

The fox in question even had sapphire blue eyes. It really was a perfect representation of Naruto's animal form.

He smirks and kisses his Mate. "It's nice, but if someone calls me Fluffy, I'm going to kick your ass into next Tuesday." After all, Sasuke did have to have some pride. "Got it?"

Naruto laughs and returns the kiss quite gleefully. Sasuke could feel the kitsune's joy through their bond and it mirrored his own. So this was what it meant to be Mates.

"Got it." The blond smirks at him. "Gotta say I like my ruby eye."

Sasuke allows his eyes to trail over Naruto's mating mark with no small amount of pride. It was as Naruto said, a 'ruby eye.' An eye whose iris was the exact same shade as a ruby.

"Good." Sasuke stretches though it smugness aside, he knew they were about to do something incredibly foolish as Itachi would say. "We should get going. The others are waiting for us."

Would that stop them though? Absolutely not. It was time for Danzo to be taken down a peg or two and that's exactly what they were going to do.

Naruto grins at him as he drags Sasuke off. "They're not going anywhere without us." Uh huh. "After all, we're the stars of the show."

"Have I ever told you how sexy your modesty is?" Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Of course, he should have expected this. Kitsunes had a reputation for being anything, but demure and meek. They certainly didn't suffer from lack of confidence. He knew that much for a damn fact.

Naruto laughs at that. "Yep." He winks at his Mate. "All the time. Now we've just gotta figure out where the secret meeting is taking place."

Yeah. They did live in a castle and unfortunately, no one had bothered to brief them on where said meeting was going on. Only that they were supposed to be there at nine.

 _"Sasuke, Naruto, are the two of you awake?" Itachi's head had peeked into their room._

 _It had been the most humiliating moment of his life really, especially when Sasuke noticed Itachi wasn't alone. As always, his shark was at his side. It would have been sweet that Kisame followed Itachi around like a lovesick puppy, if it wasn't for what the hybrid said next._

 _"Itachi, we should probably give these lovebirds a few minutes." He laughed and laughed. "Or a few years, knowing what Kitsunes are capable of. It looks like they're pretty busy getting, well you know…"_

 _Naruto snarled at the both of them. His fangs were bared and even Kisame knew to shut up at that moment. One didn't piss off a nine tailed fox unless one had a death wish, after all._

 _Itachi groaned at his boyfriend's joke and looked at them both with apologetic eyes. "Just come to the meeting at nine." He drug Kisame out of the room before the shark could get himself killed. "We'll be waiting. We're going to discuss how to deal with the Danzo situation properly."_

"Yeah." Sasuke nods at Naruto. "That would be helpful."

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "Never mind." If nothing else, Suigetsu's and Deidara's relationship made every game of Hide and Seek rather easy to win.

"Yeah." Naruto snickers as they bound off towards the source of the explosions together. "I guess we know where the meeting is taking place now."

Indeed. Well, that was one problem down. Now, they just had to figure out how to defeat Danzo and everything would be peachy.

* * *

Meanwhile Danzo eyes Kaguya's frozen body with distaste. After hearing what happened to Orochimaru, he knew what was coming.

"The kitsune will be targeting me next." He frowns at the thought.

There were few things that could terrify him anymore. A nine tailed kitsune was one of them. So desperate times called for desperate measures.

He sighs while place Kaguya's heart back in her chest. "Do not mistake this kindness for foolishness." He glares at the witch. "I took your heart once and I'm more than capable of doing so again. I do hope that you've finished with your temper tantrum."

Danzo had kept her frozen for years, surely she would be too disoriented to argue with him. At least, that was his hope. The mother's desperation to find her 'son' would always be his trump card, if nothing else.

"You haven't kept your end of the bargain." She snarls at him as if the witch truly thought she was about to kill him. "You had best find my son or be prepared to lose your most powerful weapon. You were fortunate that your spell worked in time last time, but it only takes one error on your part for me to kill you. A fraction of a second and it will be over."

Danzo's eyes narrow at that. He had never responded well to threats, but he knew what that woman was capable of. It wasn't an idle threat and he couldn't afford to treat it that way.

"Very well." He shrugs. "I can deal with that, but you'll have to fulfill your role to perfection."

The nice thing about Kaguya is despite her foolish sentimental attachment to her 'son,' the woman wasn't stupid. She didn't even bother to ask what he meant before glaring at him more.

"You want me to protect you from the nine tailed fox." Her lips curl in distaste.

He smirks at her. "I don't want you to protect me." That was too mild of a term. "If you ever want to see your son again, I'm demanding it."

* * *

It didn't take him and Sasuke long to find the other members of the Akatsuki. Perhaps not surprisingly, Suigetsu and Deidara had set off some explosives. Again.

"You know, you're really not supposed to take that whole fireworks thing so damn literally." He chuckles.

There were a few other laughs, but for the most party everyone had become grim and serious. It was enough to freak Naruto out just a little bit. So the Akatsuki was anxious. That couldn't be a good sign.

"We've got a possible location." Madara nods at Naruto. "Thanks to the information you've provided us with, we could attack at any time in theory."

Naruto didn't like that in theory party. That meant there was a 'but' coming. The fox demon hated those with a fiery passion.

"We've got a genie on our side." Sasuke tilts his head thoughtfully. "Pain could just make us look like some of his guards and that would get us passed security. Of course, it'd have to be thorough." The young vampire's fangs lengthen. "Knowing Danzo, he probably has fingerprint scans to get into the building. Do you think you can manage that, Pain?"

Konan looks almost offended as she flutters her angelic wings. "If you have to ask him that, you really don't know my lover that well." She laughs softly at Sasuke's question. "Pain can do anything, if he sets his mind to it."

The genie smiles at Konan in response, but of course, Hidan had to ruin the moment. That was what the foulmouthed werewolf did best.

"Cut the sappy shit." The werewolf rolls his eyes. "We've got a bastard to kill."

Kakuzu swats Hidan upside the head. "Cool it, Mutt." Oh boy. "If we charge in without any sort of plan, you're going to get us killed. So shut up."

Hidan grumbles at that. He was probably swearing at the oversized leprechaun in several languages, but Naruto didn't care. They had more important things to worry about than Hidan's dirty mouth.

"It's a good plan." Zetsu nods. "How are we going to get there without attracting notice though? This is a rather large group and we're going to need to fly or sail to get to him."

It was now Obito's turn to smirk as he looks at Madara. "I'm quite certain you have a private jet that could do the trick." Ah. Private jets were nice. That could work.

The Uchiha patriarch returns the smirk with one of his own. Damn. This family like had genetic awesome smirks or something, Naruto muses to himself. How else could one explain the fact every single one of them had a super smirk or something?

"I'm not sure why we can't just have Pain teleport us." Kakashi frowns.

That was a decent idea. There was just one problem. Danzo was Danzo. That wouldn't work.

"It'd be a time saver and all, but he's probably got a bunch of witches working for him." Kisame crosses his arms as he paces lightly. "They might be hags, but they'd sense us the second he got us there."

It was nice to know that Itachi's boyfriend wasn't all brawn and no brains. Maybe Itachi was like Sasuke in that way. He just preferred a man who was more focused on doing than speaking.

"That's correct." Itachi looks at Madara. "The jet it is, but we'll have to hit him hard." He frowns. "I never would have sought this war, but Sasuke is right. He does need to pay for what he's done."

Damn right and Naruto would make sure that was the case. No one upset his Mate and got away with it. Believe it!

"Your life would be much easier if you would just assume that I was always right from the beginning." Sasuke smiles smugly at his brother. "You know that right?"

God it was sexy when his baby vamp got smug. Really hot. Wait. His tails were wagging too much.

"Fluffy's got it bad." Suigetsu smirks as he points at Naruto's tails wagging. "His tails are wagging and everything."

Great. He was never going to live this down. What happened to him being awe inspiring and stuff?!

"I think it's cute." Karin giggles.

Apparently, that had gone out the window. Damn it. Naruto was never going to live this down. He just knew it.

Jugo at least has the decency to hide his laugh. "It's probably best not to tease him." Well, at least he was trying not to laugh anyway. "I think it's sweet that he's so happy over finding his Mate, but we've got a lot of work to do."

That was true. Danzo still needed to go. Preferably as soon as possible, so he and Sasuke could properly enjoy their honeymoon period.

"Thanks, Jugo." Sasuke sighs, though notices that his cheeks were now tinted a lovely shade of pink. "You're right. We've got to deal with Danzo. Which means we've better go over our plans down to the letter. The closer we can get to him without Danzo being suspicious the better."

That was no fun. Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was implying here. He wanted stealth.

"Stealth isn't really my thing, but I'll give it a go." He smirks at his sexy baby vamp. "One way or another, I'm going to send that fossil straight to hell for you and then we can have our happy ending. Sound good?"

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. There were plenty of roars and gales of laughter now, but that was fine. Kitsunes did love being the center of attention.

"Yes, that sounds very good." Sasuke nods in agreement as he looks at his fellow vampires. "Though I wouldn't recommend drinking that bastard's blood. It probably tastes horrible."


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this battle chapter. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This battle is going to be far more comedic than serious. You have been warned.

Chapter 12

The flight had been a relatively uneventful one by Akatsuki Standards as far as Madara could tell. It was also ridiculously easy for Pain and Sasori to use their magic and take out the security systems. There was just one problem.

"Damn it!" Hidan snarls. "The alarms are going off."

To disable the security systems with magic meant that they went off in the first place. Danzo wasn't foolish enough not to have magic sensors on his alarms.

Madara rolls his eyes at this annoying, but expected delay. "Everyone who isn't an Uchiha, Naruto, or Kisame should stay behind to deal with these pests." He gestures to the guards coming towards them.

"Why do we have to get left behind?!" Deidara pouts. "We're powerful fighters too! Yeah?!"

Wonderful. The fairy was going to be a brat. How was he going to deal with this situation?

Suigetsu just shrugs as he smiles at his boyfriend. "The guards are easier to blow up and we'll catch up with them anyway." Ah. So that was how. "Besides, it's more a family squabble than anything."

Several sets of ruby red eyes turn to glare at Suigetsu for that comment. A family squabble was putting it mildly. This son of a bitch, Danzo, was responsible for the near _**extinction**_ of their family line!

"Suigetsu, it might be best to be quiet now." Jugo races towards some guards with his fists flying. "It's never a good idea to annoy vampires." Well, the giant was right about that much.

Itachi smacks his forehead. "Let's just get going." Clearly, his descendants had more common sense than most of Orochimaru's former goons, Madara muses.

That's when Deidara begins hurling explosives at the guards. If it wasn't beneath him, Madara would have mimicked Itachi's gesture of exasperation.

"Alright, you sorry bastards, let's do this!" Hidan grins as he transforms into a wolf.

Children could be amusing sometimes. Though it didn't escape Madara's notice that even the nymph was attempting to strangle some guards with vines. There were so many of them, that some degree of teamwork was required.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" One of the guards screams as he tries to get up.

Poor fellow's leg had been blown off during Deidara's little explosion. Oh well. This is what happened when one decided to guard filth.

Konan smiles as she flies towards the ceiling and dives at some of the remaning guards. "That's correct, but I assure you that as the only OFFICIAL female member of the Akatsuki, I'm the crazies of them all." She sends a somewhat apologetic look at Karin as she slams into a guard.

The red head rolls her eyes, but even she was beginning to fight. If nothing else, Madara had to admit Orochimaru had good taste. Everything else about the vampire had offended him, but the Uchiha patriarch would give credit where it was due.

"She's right about that." Pain was now conjuring dozens of chains and hurling them at their enemy. "Though I do my best to keep up with her."

Kakuzu rolls his eyes as he sends several pots of gold flying at the guards. "Less talking, more killing." Wonderful. The leprechaun was psychotic, Madara chuckles to himself.

Kakashi slams into an opponent with vampire speed and snaps their neck. Yep. He was a credit to their breed.

"Go!" He stares at them. "We can handle them."

Indeed. Madara had every confidence that was the case, so he departs with his family. Well his family and their lovers. Keeping that shark and fox away from his descendants would have proven an impossible task. So Madara wasn't even going to bother to try.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto was seeing red. He couldn't believe someone would stoop this low.

"Kaguya, take care of them for me." Danzo holds a heart in the palm of his hand. "If you do not, you know what will happen."

The witch's eyes were filling up with unshed tears as she stares at Madara. Naruto had heard the rumors that the vampire was Kaguya's son, but he'd never believed them until now.

"I'm sorry." The words left her mouth so quietly that for a second, Naruto thought he imagined them. "Dodge!" A strange orb of magic forms in her hand as she throws it at the group.

It was some seriously powerful voodoo. Naruto had never seen anything like it, but there was definitely something to be said for vampire reflexes because Madara manages to dodge.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke's rage was a living, breathing thing. "First you murder our family and then you have a mother attack her son?!"

Before the blonde could do a damn thing about it, his lover throws himself right at Danzo. His fangs were blazing as he sinks them into the other man's jugular.

It was the sexiest and most disturbing thing Naruto had ever seen. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't get far. "KAGUYA, END HIM!" Danzo had to sick the witch on Naruto's sexy baby vamp!

"I'm sorry." She sends a torrent of black flames at Sasuke, only to be knocked over by Itachi.

The vampire snarls at her. "Keep your magic off of my foolish little brother!" The two of them commence tearing into each other.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke writhes on the floor.

His back was facing Naruto and drenched in blood. The smell of burnt flesh was lingering in the air and the kitsune had never been more pissed.

Obito looks at Itachi with obvious concern as he rushes over and tries to pull him off of the witch. "It's her fault! Danzo was controlling her." He was having a hard time doing so though. Itachi's righteous fury was a thing of beauty.

"Don't worry." Kisame bolts over towards Sasuke as he summons some water magic. "I'll see what I can do about those burn marks."

Naruto sighs in relief. Maybe Kisame would be able to help Sasuke, but right now he had to get the witch to put out those magical flames. He'd heard of the Amaterasu before and knew what it was capable of.

"Madara, get her heart." Naruto transforms into his true form. "Kaguya, make sure this bastard doesn't die too quickly. I want him to suffer."

Sasuke would be alright. He had to be. He was a vampire. They healed quickly. Didn't they?

"Kisame, I want you to get Pain." Itachi was still battling with Kaguya. "I'll hold her off while you do. Sasuke is going to need powerful healing magic!"

It was sweet really. Itachi was just as protective of Sasuke as Naruto was. He wasn't so bad, even if he did have some pretty exotic tastes in men. Then again, Sasuke was in love with a fox demon. So why wouldn't Itachi fall for a merman/siren hybrid who looked like a shark?

"Got it, Babe!" The hybrid takes off running for help after cooling Sasuke's wounds with some water.

The flames were off him now, but the scent of his blood was overpowering. It was making Naruto's instincts scream for revenge.

"You're not going to make it out of this alive." Danzo smirks at them all, even though he was bleeding profusely from blood loss. "I still have the witch."

Sasuke slams his foot into Danzo from his position on the ground. "We have something even better." The kick was enough to send the man flying a few feet back despite the fact that his beloved hadn't gotten off the ground yet. "We have a Naruto. Have fun being a nine t-tailed fox's chew toy. BASTARD!"

Madara wastes no time in doing exactly that. He grabs Kaguya's heart from Danzo's hand and slams it back inside her chest.

"You heard the fox, Mother." He smirks. "Make him suffer."

Kaguya's eyes glow as a strange pink mist wraps itself around Danzo. "You're not allowed to die until I decide you can die." Whatever it was, Naruto knew it was powerful magic. "The magic will not hurt any of my allies, but it will prevent him from dying no matter how severe the injury. I want him to feel every second of agony in exquisite detail."

Naruto smirks at that as he lunges at Danzo. The first thing he did of course was ripping the bastard's arms off. The sounds of his scream and the scent of his blood was enough to drive him into a frenzy.

"That's for the Uchiha Clan, you prick." He snarls, his fangs already dripping with the blood of his enemy. "I'm just getting started though. We've still got Kaguya, the individual Uchihas, and Sasuke to avenge though."

He uses his magic to clone himself. So now there were a dozen giant foxes and even some humanoid counterparts lingering around. Again and again, their tore into Danzo. Both literally and with magic.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Obito blinks.

Itachi nods in agreement. "I can't disagree." That was probably a bad sign that Itachi was nodding at such an observation, but Naruto didn't care.

This jerk had hurt Sasuke. He had to pay. Dearly and he was just the kitsune to make sure that happened!

* * *

What could have been a few minutes or a several lifetimes later, Sasuke Uchiha was pretty sure he was going to be sick. Of course, he had always known foxes were predators and he himself was a vampire. Though he hadn't been prepared to see _**THAT**_!

"How are you feeling now?" Pain smiles at him with kind eyes.

The genie's magic had done wonders for his back. Though it was Kaguya who finished restoring it.

Back to Naruto's savagery though, Sasuke felt a little bit more secure in his not squeamishness because even Madara was looking a little green around the gills. It was bad when Madara Uchiha thought you were being too vicious. Really bad.

Sasuke sighs at that thought. "Better than I was." He looks at the remains of Danzo's corpse. "He can't come back right?"

Itachi shoots him a bemused look. "There's not much for him to come back in." He gestures around the room. "His remains are hardly in tact. There over here, there, there, and well, over there."

Yeah. Naruto had done a thorough job of shredding Danzo to pieces. Sasuke makes a mental note not to piss his fox off too badly.

"Well, this was fun." Deidara grins. "Let's go home now and party. Yeah?"

Suigetsu laughs as he embraces his boyfriend. "Sounds good to me." Of course, it did. Suigetsu hadn't witnessed the glory and horror that was a furious Naruto up close and thus wasn't close to throwing up.

"I do have a lot of Irish Whiskey saved up for such an occasion." Kakuzu grins.

Hmm. That was new. It was rare to see that leprechaun so happy. Sasuke didn't know if he should be amused or terrified.

Madara grins at that. "What do you think, Mother?" It was nice to see the semi insane Uchiha patriarch happy again, Sasuke notes.

"I think that we'll end up drinking them under the table, but the results should prove most amusing." Kaguya smiles serenely.

She probably shouldn't have said that. Sasuke knew exactly what was going to happen now. There was no way that Naruto wasn't going to take that bait.

"You're on!" He smirks. "There's no way that I'll lose."

Sasuke shakes his head as he leans back against his kitsune. Well, that was the nice thing about Naruto. Now matter how much of a badass he might be, he would always be Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Sasuke's Akatsuki Adventures**_. Oh and for those of you interested, please feel free to check out my other stories. Happy reading.

Chapter 13

Naruto couldn't lie. The sensation of relief washing over him when everyone arrives back at the castle was a powerful feeling. It was a miracle that his sexy baby vamp had made it through the battle in one piece.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He growls at Sasuke.

Sasuke for his part was content to 'ignore' him. Though the blond knew that he had heard every word, the baby vamp was now watching the festivities with open amusement.

Suigetsu and Deidara were draping balloons over everything. At first Naruto didn't get what they were trying to accomplish, but that soon became apparent. Balloons and Sasori just didn't mix.

"That's ridiculously childish." The sorcerer rolls his eyes as he conjures some needles and pierces them.

Yeah. That didn't achieve the desired results because the balloons had apparently been filled with glitter. Lots and lots of glitter.

The red head glowers at them. "I'm surrounded by children." Sasori was now scoffing with undisguised disgust. "Seriously. We're the Akatsuki. We don't cover people in glitter."

Kisame smirks at the huffing sorcerer. "I don't know." The hybrid apparently didn't know when to quite. "I think you look quite pretty myself."

Madara snorts and shakes his head as he pours all the vampires a glass of blood. Though Naruto wasn't fooled. The Uchiha patriarch was just as amused by the glitter explosion as almost everyone else.

"Thank you." Obito smiles at him as he hands one to Kakashi. "Drink up, you animal."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at his friend as if the other vampire had lost his mind. "And here I thought Tobi was a good boy." He chuckles as he downs his glass in one go.

Obito growls at the silver haired man. Their bickering was enough to distract Naruto briefly. If Sasuke wanted to pretend to wear the pants, the blond would indulge him to a point. Let the baby vamp have his delusions.

"The flowers are beautiful, Zetsu." Kaguya smiles at the nymph, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

One of the Akatsuki's most exotic members beams with pride. "Thank you." He smirks. "I'm so glad you like them. Not a lot of people appreciate the beauty of Venus Flytraps."

Right. That wasn't creepy at all. Carnivorous plants.  
Still, everyone was in good spirits. Akatsuki parties apparently could get pretty crazy. Did Naruto mention that Hidan was currently hanging from the ceiling?

"Hidan, stop being an idiot." Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "Get down from there before you break the chandelier."

Of course, Kakuzu would be more worried about the chandelier than the werewolf. He could be such a miser sometimes. Though Naruto was pretty sure that was normal for leprechauns. They were notoriously protective of their pots of gold.

* * *

Kaguya smiles as she watches the celebrations. She couldn't believe this had actually happened. Not only was she free of Danzo, but she had found her son.

"They are very handsome boys." She chuckles as she watches Madara. "It's good to see that our family line hasn't died out and is still such an attractive one."

As an added bonus, she now had Obito, Sasuke, and Itachi to spoil. Oh she was going to have fun with them. Hmm. Perhaps she'd get lucky. One of them might be able to use magic.

Madara smirks as he hands her a slice of cheesecake. "Yes, that's a relief." He looks at Sasuke. "It amazes me really. He could pass for him, if he got a haircut."

Kaguya chuckles and nods in agreement. Though it was rather easy to get distracted by a petite red head urging a giant to participate in some sort of drinking game.

That might not end well. "Dear, giants have horribly low tolerances for that sort of thing." It was strange. She'd never seen a species that could match giants when it came to having such a low tolerance for 'spirits.'

"I know." She smiles at her. "That's what makes it so much fun."

Right. Well, tonight was a night of levity. They may as well enjoy it. They had all had such precious little of it as of late. It was time to forget Danzo's memory and begin anew.

She could only hope that new beginning wouldn't involve her personally getting glitter on her. That substance took forever to get out of one's hair, even with magic's assistance.

* * *

The party carried on into the wee hours of the morning. Wait. When had Sasuke started saying wee? Oh right. Since he started hanging out with a leprechaun.

"I still can't believe they can kiss without Kisame ripping his face off." Naruto laughs as he twirls Sasuke underneath his arm.

The music was playing freely. Apparently, Pain and Konan were fond of salsa because that's what the genie was playing for them all. His magic could be quite versatile really.

Sasuke shakes his head at the thought. "Me neither." Though if Itachi was happy with the merman hybrid, who was he to judge? He had a sexy fox all to himself.

"You cheated!" Obito scowls at Kakashi. "There's no way you won that many hands in a row."

There was also Obito and Kakashi to consider. Those two had been playing poker for about an hour and Obito had only one maybe ten percent of their matches. This was starting to get out of hand.

"Beginner's luck." Kakashi smiles at him.

Madara raises an eyebrow at that. "This is the first time that you've ever played poker?" Yeah. Even Sasuke was having a hard time believing that, but Kakashi assured them that was indeed the truth.

Whatever. They had more important things to focus on. Like how they were going to get this much glitter out of everyone's hair. Damn Suigetsu and Deidara. Those two were freaking menaces.

"Naruto, you wanna go upstairs?" Sasuke glances at his boyfriend.

He really should have known the answer to that question. It was a dumb question, but it didn't matter. The fox might as well make himself useful. There was no way that Sasuke was going to walk around with sparkling hair!

The blond smirks at him. "I thought you'd never ask." That and in true Naruto fashion he actually has the audacity to fling Sasuke over his shoulder caveman style.

It was utterly humiliating and the fact his own brother whistled at his boyfriend's antics was even more so. Oh Sasuke was going to get him for this. He would have his revenge!

"Put me down!" He snarls at the kitsune.

Naruto did eventually end up doing exactly that. After he carries Sasuke to their bedroom anyway and that's when the other supernatural throws him into the bed.

"Oh don't look at me like that." He laughs. "I just did exactly what you asked for."

Alright. That was technically true. Though that didn't make it any less annoying.

"I can't believe you just threw me over your shoulder like that." Sasuke scowls at him. "They're never going to let either of us live that down and you know it." Honestly, what had Naruto been thinking?

Naruto grins from ear to ear as if that was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. "Sasuke, I'm a badass nine tailed fox." He laughs as he jumps onto the bed with him. "They're not going to say a damn thing to either of us, unless they want their butts kicked. So just relax."

That was a good point. Sasuke didn't want to admit it of course, but Naruto was right. He had seen what that fox was capable of and it wasn't pretty.

The memory of Danzo's gruesome death would likely be etched in his mind for all of eternity. To be fair, the bastard had deserved it and then some. That didn't make it any less vicious though.

"You're right." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Still, you're going to have to make it up to me."

Naruto looks at him in confusion. "What you mean?" Pft. Please. Naruto really shouldn't play innocent like that.

It didn't suit him. No one believed him. Big blue eyes aside, he wasn't some harmless puppy. He was a kitsune.

"You know exactly what I meant." Sasuke crosses his arms. "Itachi is never going to let me live any to that down."

Naruto kisses Sasuke smugly before pulling away. "Don't worry about that." The bastard even had the audacity to smirk at him too. "This is the Akatsuki. I'm sure that something or someone will come along soon enough to distract him from the fact that I whisked his baby brother off for some romance."

Well, Sasuke couldn't really argue with that logic. Ever since the day he had set foot in this place, his life had been turned entirely upside down. Starting with Itachi and ending with a certain kitsune.

"Fine." He kisses Naruto. "Just try not to make a habit of it. It's bad enough that you call me a baby vamp."

Naruto returns the gesture with equal passion. "You are a baby vamp though." Sasuke twitches at that. "The sexiest baby vamp ever, but still a baby vamp."

Sasuke growls at that. That was it. He was going to show Naruto just how much he wasn't a baby vamp.

"Oh yeah?" He pins the blonde underneath him. "How about I prove you wrong?"

Naruto just grins up at him. "You're more than welcome to try." The kitsune was really asking for it, but Sasuke would make sure to deliver.

"Sure, we'll just consider this another Akatsuki Adventure then." He smirks.

One way or another, he was going to get this fox to stop calling him a baby vamp. Naruto might be stubborn, but he was also a kitsune and Sasuke was a vampire. That meant they had very long lifespans. So Sasuke quite literally had if not all the time in the world to teach his fox some manners, quite a lot of time.

Which was a good thing. The sexy fox was definitely going to be handful. Then again, you could say that about just about everyone in the Akatsuki and Sasuke did love his fox. Even if Naruto drove him crazy have the time.


End file.
